Dangerous Minds
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Pre-Thor. The arrival of a new visitor to Asgard attracts the attention of Prince Loki all too quickly. His closest friend, Freya, feels the strain this puts on her bond with him, and while he begins a relationship with Asgard's new guest, she soon realises that there is more to this woman than meets the eye. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **This fic is twelve chapters long so far and I'm not far from finishing it, so just let me know what you guys think of this first chapter, and let me know if you want to read the rest. This was inspired by _**A Dangerous**__**Mind** _by Within Temptation and I'm hoping to continue this into _Thor, Avengers Assemble, _and _Thor: The Dark World._ I've always felt so bad for Loki throughout everything, even though he does very bad things. It just seems he's been rejected for being different from the minute he was born, and because of this, I just want to shower him with cookies and cuddles. Anyway, please review this, guys! Let me know what you think!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter One **

During his whole life, Loki had only had one true friend other than his older brother, Thor; and he wasn't even sure he could call Thor a true friend.

Freya had been this mischievous little girl who was the daughter of one of Odin's most respected soldiers, and the moment that Loki had seen her for the first time, he'd felt an instant connection with her. She'd been naturally gifted in magic from an early age, and would enchant the young Prince with wisps of magic and her colourful imagination, and from their meeting, he and Freya were pretty much inseparable, which brought comfort to their mothers. If there was ever a perfect match, it seemed that Freya and Loki were it.

As they grew older, they were often seen together, whether it was studying, reading, practising magic or simply having fun. Usually their idea of fun was playing a prank or chasing each other through the palace, and even sparring. Loki would never forget the first time that Thor wanted to test Freya's fighting abilities against him. She'd thrashed him, in front of all their friends and had sent the group into a stunned silence. Thor was shocked to say the least when she'd kicked him in the chest so hard he'd flown through the air, and hit the ground with a sickening slam which had winded him, rendering him useless. She'd merely winked at him as he rolled around on the floor and then told him never to underestimate her again before she turned on her heel and left. Loki and the others respected her a lot more after that incident.

Our story starts with the two friends sitting under a large willow tree in the gardens, reading a book together. Anyone who would happen to come across the pair would think that they were in a loving relationship rather than just a friendship. Loki sat with Freya's back against his chest, his legs either side of her as they both held up the large book in their hands. Loki was reading to her, his deep voice soothing her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

"You are a lovely reader." Freya praised him quietly, looking up at him with a warm smile, "Your children will be very lucky to have a father who can read so beautifully. They will adore you for it."

"Children?" Loki asked her with a half smile, "You have my life planned for me already?"

"Of course." Freya replied with a beaming grin, "I only want the best for you, Loki."

With a soft sigh, Freya looked at the setting sun, feeling rather sad at the thought of leaving Loki for any amount of time, no matter how small.

"Oh, dear..." She breathed, "I fear that now is the time that we must part. The ball starts in a couple of hours and we have to make ourselves look presentable."

"You always look more than presentable." Loki told her, closing the large book, "Always."

He placed the book beside them and then took her hands in his, allowing her to use him as support to help her stand. With a warm laugh, she used her power to quickly move to the side of him in a wisp of blue smoke, picking up the book as he got to his feet. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the palace, gripping his hand tightly in her own. She was the only one he would ever allow to pull him around like that.

He escorted her back to her chambers, kissing her hand gently before leaving her to go and prepare for the ball that his mother had insisted on holding that night. He would have to wear his regal attire, which annoyed him since it was uncomfortable and weighed him down. He'd have to put up with Thor being a loud and irritating beast, who would no doubt shamelessly flirt with countless ladies, and he would end up standing at the other end of the hall with only Freya for company. He was certain that Freya would be his saviour that night. She was the one who would faithfully stay by his side, and dance only with him just to spend time with him. No-one else really made that effort, and for that, he truly valued her friendship.

Freya, also valued her friendship with the Prince. If not for him, she would get one dance with Fandral and then be a mere wallflower for the rest of the night. Fandral always insisted on a dance with her, but she was sure it was merely out of politeness, whereas Loki would dance with her because he wanted to. She was the only lady that he would dance with. She sighed softly as she settled in her freshly drawn bath, beginning to wash her body and her hair ready for the night's festivities. Her gown was ready and waiting. It was an emerald green dress with straps to support half-sleeves, leaving her shoulders exposed, and it had exquisite golden trimming and embroidery. It was a new gown, and her very best. She always wished to look her best for Loki.

Once she was dressed, she sat at her vanity table and began to comb her hair, smiling as her mother entered her chambers to help her with her long locks. Eydis beamed at her daughter, leaning down to kiss her on the crown of her head.

"You look beautiful." She whispered, "You wear his colours again..."

Freya nodded, feeling her eyes sting with the beginnings of tears. Her feelings for Loki could only be hidden for so long, especially when she was with her mother. Her friendship was so wonderful with the Prince that she didn't want to jeopardise it by telling him how she felt.

"Oh, my love..." Eydis sighed, "I cannot bear to see you carrying a burden such as this."

"He and I have a beautiful friendship, Mother." Freya sniffled, hurriedly wiping her eyes, "I will not forsake it. Not for anything."

"So, you would be content to see him fall into the arms of another?" Eydis asked her daughter, "It will happen one day. And you will not be able to stop it. Then you will live the rest of your life regretting your secrecy."

"Oh, hush." Freya snapped, "Please, Mother. You do not make this any easier for me."

"Forgive me, darling." Eydis whispered, "Your happiness is my only concern."

"No, forgive me..." Freya answered, wiping her eyes again, "This is not your fault. I should not be so harsh with you, Mother."

"Dry your eyes, my love." Eydis spoke gently, "We will make you even more beautiful."

* * *

><p>Loki rubbed his fingers across his brow slowly as he eyed his brother downing another tankard of mead. The Warriors Three, Sif and Thor were all having a great time drinking and stuffing their faces, while he was alone, awaiting the arrival of Freya.<p>

It wasn't until he spotted her golden-red hair (which was tied into a set of intricate braids with two loose strands hanging by her face, one on either side), that he felt remotely comfortable being there. She was standing alone, holding a goblet of wine, looking as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up. He slowly slipped through the crowds of people, soon coming face to face with the porcelain skinned woman. Her eyes moved up to meet his, and she gave him a warm smile, curtseying to him slowly.

"Your highness."

"My lady." Loki replied, taking Freya's hand and kissing it before leaning in to whisper into her ear, "You're looking very beautiful."

If only he knew how her body tingled when he drew so close to her. If only he knew how her heart hurt whenever he would touch her or hold her, because she knew they would never be together. Her pain was unbearable. If only he knew.

"Thank you." She said softly, looking towards the ceiling as she tried to will her tears away, "You look very handsome, as always."

Loki gave her a small smile, his eyebrow arching as he heard the ending of the current piece of music. He was determined to get Freya on the dance floor for the next piece. His mother would only nag at him if he didn't, and he didn't need her smothering him when he was finding it a trial just to be there. He only ever danced with Freya. It was a special part of their bond, and no matter how many women were without a partner, if Freya was dancing with another man, he would wait for her before asking her to the floor again.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked her, holding out his hand to her.

"I would be honoured, your highness." Freya said softly, allowing him to lead her to the centre of the hall.

Queen Frigga watched with a warm smile on her face, casting a glance at Eydis who wore the same expression. The two mothers moved closer together, watching as their children took their position on the floor. Loki enveloped Freya in his arms gently, enclosing his hand around hers. Her free hand moved to his shoulder as the music started, and the pair started to move steadily, joined by several other couples.

Their eyes met, silver and emerald, and that was where they would stay. They had to stick to formalities at public events like this, and Loki hated it. He couldn't truly be Freya's friend at social occasions, no matter how close their bond was. He felt her move just that little bit closer to him, so that they could speak without others overhearing them.

"Does this colour please you?" She asked, referring to her gown.

"It does..." Loki answered with a small smile, "But you should only dress to please yourself, my lady."

Freya bit her lip and nodded, hiding her eyes from him. She wondered if his compliments were genuine or if he merely felt sorry for her. She was a plain little thing after all. The only other male who paid any attention to her really was Fandral, and that was simply because he was a notorious flirt.

"Do not feel forced to compliment me, Loki." She spoke so quietly that the Prince almost couldn't hear her, "I do not mind if you truly think me to be plain."

The Prince spun her carefully and welcomed her back into his arms, drawing the hand he was holding closer to kiss it.

"You are anything but plain, my lady." He said tenderly, leading her across the floor, "You outshine every woman in this room."

Even though Loki knew that his compliment would not sway her opinion of herself, he accepted Freya's thanks for it, which consisted of a weak and almost tearful smile. He couldn't quite understand her behaviour of late. She had become rather emotional around him, and rather distant, like she was withdrawing herself from his genuine efforts and gestures of friendship. He gripped her hips suddenly which startled her, and he hoisted her into the air, spinning her around before their hands returned to their former positions.

"You've been practising." Freya said, her eyes sparkling softly, "That pleases me."

"Oh, does it?" Loki asked with an arched eyebrow and a half smile, "Well, I am glad."

Freya giggled sweetly as he led her around the floor, letting him spin her again and then lift her once more. Looking over her shoulder, Loki could see Thor giving him an encouraging smile, and he simply rolled his eyes, continuing to lead Freya through the dance. As the music slowed to a stop, Loki kissed Freya's hand gently and offered her his arm. Just as he was looking for a place to take his friend, he met eyes with the most incredibly beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She had mysterious green eyes and silver-blonde hair, and she shot him a smile that made him almost weak at the knees. With a slight swoon, he smiled back, noticing her curtsey to him right from the other side of the room before she turned to a tall, strong looking man who Loki recognised as one of his father's guards.

"Freya..." He said softly, catching his friend's attention, "Look over there..."

Freya looked across and saw the beautiful woman, feeling her heart sink as she looked at her friend's expression. He was already lost in the other woman's gorgeous features and stunning eyes. Swallowing thickly, Freya cleared her throat and gave her friend the best smile she could. So much for her outshining every woman in the room.

"She is very beautiful." She said, watching how Loki's smile grew.

"She is. Should I ask her to dance?"

Freya's chest hurt. Loki only ever asked her to dance. She never expected it to make her feel so bad. The reality of him finding love with another hadn't quite sunk into her brain yet. She always had that little flicker of hope that just maybe the two of them could have something. She blamed herself. She shouldn't have let her feelings for him grow so deep.

"If that is what pleases you, my lord." She said quietly, hiding her face from him, "Go and dance with her. Excuse me."

"Freya?" Loki asked softly as she began to walk away, "Freya?"

He was confused. Why was she suddenly behaving so coldly? It wasn't like her to just up and leave him in the middle of a conversation like that. It was like she couldn't wait to get away.

"Excuse me, your highness." Freya said again, her tone a little sharper, "Go to her, before someone else snaps her up."

Loki watched his friend go and shook his head. She was simply jealous. That had to explain the sudden change in her behaviour. Taking a deep breath, Loki made his way over to the other woman, hoping that she wouldn't think him a fool for asking her to dance with him. Freya watched as the Prince introduced himself, feeling a stinging hit her eyes as the young woman he was speaking to swooned and gave him a really beautiful smile.

_'You're being so silly.' _She scolded herself, _'Why would Loki ever love you anyway?'_

"Lady Freya?"

Freya startled at the sound of Prince Thor's voice, and she put on the best smile that she could so that she could avoid any uncomfortable questioning about her current state.

"Your highness." She spoke as evenly as she could, curtseying to the tall, broad man.

"What ails you?" He asked her, taking her trembling hand in his, "Where is Loki?"

"He is speaking with a lady over there." Freya said quietly, ducking her head to avoid Thor's gaze.

Thor looked across as his brother took the lady in question to the floor for a dance and huffed with surprise and shock at the fact that Loki had abandoned Freya for another woman. He was rather appalled that Loki had left Freya in such a state. Loki usually never left Freya's side at events like this.

"You seem most distressed by his actions, my lady." He said softly, surprising the young woman in front of him, "I cannot allow this to continue."

"Please..." Freya spoke quickly, "I assure you, I am quite well. I am sure I will find another dance partner somewhere, and I have not had the pleasure of speaking with Lady Sif or the Warriors Three yet. Leave him be..."

Thor watched her look towards his brother, who was dancing and making great conversation with the newcomer, and he noticed her pained expression. He hated to see Freya looking like this, and the last person he expected to cause this pain to her was his brother, especially since the two were such close friends.

"He is happy." She told him, curtseying once more, "Excuse me, your highness."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked in the direction of Fandral, who was already giving her his usual grin. Perhaps she could improve the night with the company of friends.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Here's chapter two for you all!

**ShadowXMoonlight: **Well, that may happen later! Thanks for the review!

**anon: **Wow! Thanks so much!

**Equal-Opportunity-Reader: **I almost choked on the donut I was eating when I read that review. Thank you hun!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Two **

Loki had stayed by the beautiful woman's side for the entire night.

According to Lady Sif, her name was Astrid, and she had been brought to Asgard from Vanaheim by her mother in the hope of finding her a suitable husband. Loki had been with the beautiful girl all night, and Freya couldn't help but noticed how pleased Odin looked to see his son being so sociable. It hurt her. Even when Fandral was dancing with her, she had watched Loki and Astrid for most of the dance. Then, Freya had eventually said goodnight to everyone and was walking towards the gardens, needing some fresh air desperately. She sat on the rim of one of the fountains in the courtyard, feeling her emotions finally begin to surface.

The tears stung her eyes almost immediately, and she covered her mouth with a dainty hand as she gripped the side of the fountain with her other, feeling the first sob work its way through her body.

"My lady...?"

Freya gasped, spinning around to see the guard that Astrid had been speaking with earlier.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." He spoke very softly and gazed at her with kind, yet concerned blue eyes, "What is it that ails you?"

His blonde hair was visible beneath his helmet, and his sharp features gave him a very elegant and distinguished look. He was rather like Fandral to look at, but he was nothing like the man in nature. Fandral was a shameless flirt.

"Thank you for your concern, sir, but I am quite well." Freya hated lying, "'Tis merely the wine. It goes to my head and makes me rather emotional."

"I would believe you were it not for the rosiness that has suddenly made its way on to your cheeks." The soldier answered, noticing how tears filled her eyes once more, "Or is that merely the wine as well?"

Freya began to laugh, more tears escaping her eyes as she closed them. The guard smiled kindly, removing his helmet and unwrapping a piece of cloth from around his wrist. He handed it to Freya, who gratefully took it and dabbed her eyes, sniffling as her gaze was cast to the floor again.

"Who or what is the cause of your distress, my lady?"

"My stupid heart." Freya whispered, "Please, leave me."

"I cannot leave you in such a condition. It would be wrong of me." The guard said quietly, "At least allow me to escort you back to your home."

"I do not even know your name, and you are showing me such kindness..." Freya breathed, "Thank you."

"My name is Erik." The soldier answered with a smile, "And who is the delightful lady I am in the company of?"

"My name is Freya." She replied, "I am the daughter of Eydis and Ivar."

"Ivar? He is your father?"

Erik seemed to be more than impressed by the revelation, and Freya managed a rather proud smile. Her father had given her more than enough training in combat, and she was more skilled in that than in her mother's duties. Her mother, being the Queen's handmaiden, had a less dangerous set of tasks. Freya preferred danger.

"Allow me to take you home, Lady Freya." Erik offered his arm to her and she took it, dabbing her eyes once more with the red cloth in her free hand.

"Thank you, Erik." She spoke softly, allowing him to take her home.

When he left her at her chambers, he promised her that he would see her within a day or two and he had kissed her hand before leaving her for the night. Freya was left with a smile, rather than tears. She would speak with Loki the next day, and all would be well again. They'd made plans to spend the day together, and Freya couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p>Placing the final flower in her hair, Freya studied her reflection in the mirror, smiling at how this time she'd managed to get her hair symmetrical, and looking perfect. A knock at the door caused her to grin, and she skipped towards it, smoothing out her soft pink day dress before opening the door to her chambers. But, to her dismay, a guard stood on the other side with a parchment in his hand. She was hoping for Loki.<p>

"Good morning, my lady. A note from Prince Loki."

"Thank you." Freya said softly, earning a bow of respect from the guard as he left.

She opened the parchment with a hopeful smile, only for her face to fall as she read the words on it.

"_My dearest Freya,  
>Forgive me, but I drank far too much ale and wine last night, and am unfit to see you today. I will come and visit you as soon as I am able. <em>

_Loki." _

Well, if he was ill, Freya would surprise him with something nice. He would need cheering up if he wasn't feeling well. And Freya had the perfect gift in mind. She sat on her bed, concentrated and formed what she believed was called a snow globe. It was a beautiful Midgardian invention, which Freya knew Loki would love. Instead of having to tip it for the effect of snow, small orbs of colourful magic danced around the figurines of her and Loki in the pose they'd taken at the ball the night before. Yes. That would do.

With a hearty smile, Freya kissed the parchment and sat it on her bedside table, before hurrying out of her chambers with the orb in hand. She knew the way to Loki's rooms like the back of her hand, yet as she arrived, a soft feminine giggling caught her ears. With a grimace, she leaned closer to the door, hearing Loki's soft laughter joining that of whichever female was in there with him.

"_You do make me laugh, Astrid." _

Hearing Loki's voice, Freya recoiled from the door, noticing the guards eyeing her from next to it. She put her hand back on the large door, and began to push it open, hearing a deep voice beside her.

"My lady... It is in your best interests that this door remains closed."

"Silence." She said darkly, "You have no idea as to what my best interests are."

She pushed the door open all the way, finding a perfectly healthy Loki and none other than Lady Astrid, both sitting closely together sharing a bowl of grapes and glasses of wine as they laughed and joked together. They weren't even aware of her presence until the globe in her hands fell to the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces while the magic escaped all around the room.

"Freya..." Loki gasped, jumping to his feet with a truly horrified look on his face, "I can explain."

She didn't even want to dignify him with a response. She turned on her heel and stormed back through the doorway, marching down the corridor as he called after her. He watched her worriedly as she walked down the corridor, flinching as she punched the head clean off of a small statue that she was passing with a huge roar of anger. In his shock, he stared at her while she continued to walk down the hallway as the golden ornament collapsed to the ground with a clatter. As she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Loki felt a tightening in his chest as he watched her hurrying away. He'd wronged her, and probably lost her trust. She was his best friend, and he knew he should never have gone along with Astrid's idea. A soft, comforting hand made its way on to his shoulder, and the Prince let out a sad sigh.

"Leave her." Astrid spoke softly behind him, "Poor girl. Jealousy is not a flattering trait."

"Enough." Loki spat, turning to see hurt on the young woman's face, "Forgive me, but you do not know Freya, or the relationship she and I share. To do this to her was wrong of me, and I take no pleasure from it."

"Forgive me. I should not have suggested it. I will apologise later." Astrid promised, "She will forgive you, Loki. In time."

With a silent nod, Loki cast one more glance down the corridor before turning and heading back into his rooms.

* * *

><p>Freya went straight back to her chambers, hurrying to her wardrobe to grab her sword and smaller blades. With a wave of her hand in front of her face she was dressed in her armour, all barring her helmet. The blue cloth and silver metal made her look much stronger than a gown did, and she was grateful, for she was in an absolutely vile and vicious mood, and she needed people to stay away from her. She had never felt as angry in her life, or as betrayed, and she knew that she needed a release for her frustration and her rage. With a growl, she moved to her balcony, leaping from it and flying towards the training arena. She landed with a soft touch of her boots to the floor, earning a warm smile from her father who stood just inside the entrance.<p>

"Freya! What brings you here, my love?"

"Get your best soldiers. I care not how many." She snapped, "I need to spar."

"Freya...?" Ivar spoke with a concerned tone, "What has made you so angry?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She answered sharply, "I need to spar, father."

"Annar, Torolf, Finn, Olaf, Holdur! Take your places in the arena!" Ivar commanded, his dark eyes shining with pride and anticipation, "The rest of you should observe this display. My daughter will show you the kind of skills I wish to see in my soldiers. Magic aside, she is a truly brave and powerful warrior."

Freya prepared her blades, taking a graceful stance as she was surrounded by the five soldiers. Ivar watched her, noticing her body trembling with anger. He had a feeling that her anger had something to do with Loki, and he stroked his dark beard thoughtfully as he thought of what the Prince could possibly have done. His suspicions were about to be confirmed when the five soldiers charged at her and she flew into attack mode.

"What use..." She began, kicking Finn so hard that he flew backwards and knocked Olaf to the ground with him, "...Is a friend..."

She spun around and shot a round of magic into Holdur, sending him soaring towards the other end of the training arena.

"...Who does not keep promises?" She growled in anger as Torolf shoved her forward, crossing his blade with her two smaller ones as she spun to retaliate.

Ivar nodded at his realisation that this was indeed to do with Loki, and watched his daughter as she flew at Torolf, blocking a swing and throwing him over her head, hearing him hit the floor with a crash. Freya leapt into the air as the five men moved around her again, and with a battle cry, she slid her blades away and took out her sword, bouncing off of Annar's shoulders and flying into Olaf and Finn.

Kicking Annar in the chest, she knew she'd incapacitated him when his groans sounded in her ears, and she turned her attention to Holdur, punching him hard in the stomach before hurling him in Annar's direction. Olaf was hit with a blast of magic that caused him to land badly, taking him out of the equation. She was left with Finn and Torolf, who both tried to approach her steadily.

She hoisted Finn into the air, throwing him towards Olaf, who rolled out of the way and caused Finn to land on his stomach, winding him instantly. Torolf danced around her with his sword at the ready, and the pair clashed blades several times before Freya had the opportunity to incapacitate him. She forced him backwards, moving closer to him at great speed before headbutting him so hard that he flew through the air, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Freya fell to her knees with exhaustion, her face flushed and sweating. Using her longsword, she got to her feet and walked towards the exit to the arena. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, only for her to turn back to him with tearful eyes and pat his hand softly, before walking away again. Her father watched her leave, feeling worry boil in the pit of his stomach for his child.

* * *

><p>Loki slowly made his way towards Freya's chambers, knowing that the hour was late and that she may be in bed already. He knew that what he had done was terrible. They had a bond like no other, and he had broken her trust in him by lying to her about not being able to see her. He knocked on the door to her chambers, hearing gentle footsteps approaching him. He stepped back, trying to quell his sudden nerves. That was another thing about Freya. She could see through his lies, and she was the only person on Asgard who actually made him feel nervous, and who his silver tongue wouldn't work on.<p>

When the door opened to reveal the young woman, he felt a slight tingle run down his spine when he saw what she was wearing. Her golden-red hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose curls and she wore a white silk nightgown that hid very little of her cleavage. The thin white shawl that covered her shoulders was quickly pulled around her as she met his gaze to remove her breasts from his view.

"Your highness." She said solemnly, curtseying to him, "What brings you to my door at this hour?"

"May I come in?" He asked quietly, "Please?"

"Of course." Freya cleared her throat, and wouldn't look him in the eye as she stepped aside to let him in, "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you." Loki answered, unnerved by her calmness, "I came to apologise. I should never have lied to you."

"You know that I can see through your lies face to face." Freya still couldn't look at him, "That is why you lied to me on a piece of parchment. I can no longer trust that you will tell me the truth, even face to face."

"Astrid suggested that I merely tell you I was unwell." Loki told her, bowing his head when he saw her face fall, "I should never have agreed. I take full responsibility for it. I should have been honest with you. I should have spent the time with you that I promised to."

"Loki, we always spend time together." Freya breathed, finally meeting his gaze, "I would not care if you wished to spend your time with someone else. I just wish you would tell me so."

Sitting herself on the couch, she beckoned him to join her. He sat beside her, carefully reaching over to take her hand. When she flinched and moved away from him, he sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I will do whatever I can to gain your trust again." He spoke slowly, "I do not wish to lose your friendship, Freya. You are the closest friend I have. My bond with Thor is nothing compared to my bond with you, and he is my brother."

Again, he cautiously leaned across and put his hand over hers, noticing this time that she stayed put and didn't flinch. He curled his fingers around hers, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb tenderly.

"Tomorrow, I am yours for the whole day. Whatever you wish to do, we shall do." He told her, grimacing as she looked away from him again, "Please, Freya."

"I am spending time with Erik tomorrow." Freya answered him, swallowing the lump in her throat, "We are taking a tour of the palace gardens. My father has given him a day off from his duties."

Loki's face fell. It was clear that he didn't particularly like it that another man was taking Freya out for the day. He couldn't even understand why it bothered him so much. Freya wasn't a possession of his, so it was as if he could stop her from going, but she was _his _friend. He was her _best _friend, and he didn't want another man to take his place as that.

"You have made a new friend?" He asked, "When was this?"

"The night of the ball." Freya said quietly, looking into his eyes, "When you left me to spend time with Lady Astrid, you never returned to me. I eventually left and Erik found me at one of the fountains. He escorted me home and today he came by to request my company for tomorrow. And I accepted his offer."

"I see. Well... The day after that then?" The Prince suggested, hoping that she would agree, "If you wish to sit in silence all day, I shall do so. Anything to earn your trust and forgiveness."

Freya's expression softened and she turned to face the Prince. She'd been so angry with him, but looking at him as he gazed at her with his big, beautiful green eyes made her anger slowly fade away. She knew he was being sincere. He could not lie to her. Somehow she always saw through it.

"You will come to me the day after tomorrow, and you shall sit in silence and watch me read. You will not hear the words or see them." She said sternly, "Your eyes will not leave me. If they do, I shall know, and I shall never speak to you again."

"You have my word." Loki said softly, drawing her hand to his lips and kissing it, "I shall bid you goodnight, Freya. You must be tired. Enjoy your day with Erik."

The pair stood and Freya pulled her shawl around her chest again, giving Loki a rather weak smile. She gently pulled him closer for a hug, feeling his arms encircle her to hold her tightly as he whispered another apology into her hair. This woman was the only one who Loki would allow to give him such an order. Freya was his equal in his eyes, royalty or not.

"Goodnight, Loki." Freya whispered, "Please do not lie to me again."

"I swear, the only words I will ever speak to you from this day will be true ones." He said quietly, "Goodnight, my friend."

He kissed her hand one final time before exiting her chambers, leaving her to get her rest. He knew he couldn't let Astrid come between him and Freya. But she was so irresistible. She was a beautiful woman, who was funny, sweet, charming and intelligent. Astrid was the kind of woman Loki could see himself marrying. And he loved the fact that it was him getting the female attention for once instead of Thor.

Perhaps things were looking up after all.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Hi, all! Thanks so much for the support so far. I didn't think this would get any kind of viewing at all so thanks so much! Sorry for the late update. I now use two computers a week. A laptop Mon-Thurs as I work 10 hour shifts during that time and my desktop where all my writing is now stored at the weekends. So I'll try to use google docs to make sure I can update regularly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**XxJazzxX: **Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad my writing style pleases you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ShadowXMoonlight: **I'm glad you're excited! I hope I fulfill your expectations with this story.

**Equal-Opportunity-Reader: **Loki can be a moron, bless him. He's so misguided. Loved the review by the way, thank you! It made me laugh a lot :)

**anon: **Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Three **

Erik and Freya walked through the palace gardens, her hand wrapped around his arm as they took in the beautiful scenery.

They'd had a fantastic day. They'd shared stories, Freya had shown Erik some of her magic, they'd discussed the flowers, the beauty of Asgard, and they'd talked about their friendships. Erik told Freya some rather amusing stories about her father, and Freya told Erik about her friendship with the Princes. Now it was getting later, and Erik was walking her in the direction of the palace.

She could feel his eyes on her, and with a warm smile, she cast him a glance, licking her dry lips gently. He'd been staring at her for short periods of time over the day they'd spent together, and while she didn't feel very much attraction to him at all, she was flattered that he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.

"Why do you stare at me, Erik?" She asked him softly.

"I find you very beautiful, my lady." Erik answered, gazing at her longingly, "So very beautiful."

Freya blushed, gazing at the floor as she took in the young man's compliment. Unlike when Loki complimented her, she felt fine, and there was no feeling of wanting to burst into tears at his words. It confused her. Why did she feel so emotional around Loki, but not around Erik?

"Thank you." She replied softly, meeting his gaze again with a smile as they continued to walk, her hand tightening around his arm, "Today has been lovely."

"It truly has. We should do this more often." Erik told her with a beaming smile, "I have enjoyed your company today, Lady Freya."

"I have enjoyed yours too." She said quietly, looking at the changing colours in the Asgardian sky, "It is getting late... And I have been invited to dine with the King and Queen."

"Oh, of course." Erik was shocked that he had forgotten her appointment with the King and Queen, "Forgive me for keeping you so late. I shall escort you home."

"Thank you." She spoke very softly, feeling Erik gently press his lips to her hand as he took her back to the palace.

* * *

><p>When Freya arrived at the banquet hall, she was met with Frigga, Odin, Thor and Loki, who all greeted her and welcomed her inside. She took her seat beside Loki as Sif and The Warriors Three arrived, and she immediately stood again to welcome her friends. Much to her dismay, however, Astrid had also been invited, and as the silver-haired woman sauntered into the room, Freya's fists clenched. Volstagg eyed Fandral, who quickly put his hand on top of Freya's, stroking it softly with his thumb.<p>

Freya looked to her friend who gave her a sympathetic smile, and she unclenched her fist to hold on to his hand, trying to keep her emotions in check. When Loki had finished greeting Astrid, and the others had welcomed her to join them, he spotted Fandral holding Freya's hand. The handsome blonde leaned backwards, and smirked at Loki from behind Freya. The Prince did his best to hide a snarl as he gave a very forced smile in return, trying not to lose his temper. Fandral had no right to touch Freya.

"Good evening, Lady Freya."

Freya's eyes rose slowly to meet those of Astrid, whose smile and voice quite clearly lacked sincerity as she looked the younger woman up and down. Loki's gaze was on Astrid as she sat opposite him, his expression blissful.

"Good evening, Lady Astrid." Freya said softly, bowing her head.

Thor looked at his brother, and then met eyes with his mother who cleared her throat as she saw the servants bringing in their dinner. The air was tense as the food was passed around, but Loki seemed to be totally oblivious as he watched the silver-blonde haired lady intently. As conversation began between people, the tension seemed to lift slightly, yet this did not relax the King and Queen. Frigga had made a point of speaking to Freya for most of the evening, rather than Astrid. Something didn't seem right about that woman, and Frigga would rather her son not get too involved, but he was already so lost in her that the Queen could sense that it was too late. So instead, she spoke to the younger woman about her studies of Midgard, which brought a smile to Freya's face. She found that realm fascinating, and had done since she was a child. She spoke about her studies with great joy, but she could practically feel the look that Astrid was giving her which made her want to stop discussing them. The other woman thought her stupid...

"Are there not other things in life that give you pleasure, Lady Freya?" Astrid asked her, looking across at Loki briefly, "You merely wish to waste time learning of a realm that you may never even see?"

The room went silent at how rudely Freya had been cut off mid-sentence, and how cruel the other lady was being, and Astrid found herself under the glares of the All-Father and the Queen. Thor cast a look at Sif, and then at Hogun, who silently chewed his food, arching an eyebrow at what had just been said.

"Would you not wish to study something more productive?"

Freya fell silent, a fierce blush appearing on her pale cheeks. She had never thought of her studies as being unproductive, or a waste of time. Even Loki was giving Astrid a glare, which the other woman had not expected. She had hoped for Loki to be on her side and to agree with her. She watched Loki's eyes move to the golden-red haired girl before they moved back to her.

"Astrid, Freya's studies are very important to her." He said quietly, "She takes them very seriously."

Astrid looked at Loki as if to say, _'How dare you scold me?' _but regardless, she cleared her throat and cast her gaze to the clearly upset woman, apologising very briefly. Frigga looked at Freya with concern as she saw tears of humiliation well up in the girl's eyes. She could see how Freya felt about her son, and for him to flaunt another woman before her was no doubt a great cause of her pain and distress. Frigga watched the young woman carefully, nodding to Fandral as she hurried away from the table, running out of the banquet hall.

Fandral followed her quickly, casting a dark look over his shoulder at Loki, who felt himself also under the glaring eyes of his parents. He knew he would be speaking to them later about Astrid's conduct. His father had that look on his face. Shrinking into his seat and feeling rather embarrassed, Loki looked to his plate. He was beyond thankful when the others started eating again.

Fandral was hot on Freya's heels, meanwhile, and he realised she was much faster than she appeared to be. He only just caught her hand as he tried to stop her, but the fact that she wouldn't face him made him tighten his grip. She needed her friends at a time like this. Fandral wasn't a fool. Freya had only ever really had eyes for Loki, and to see him openly showing off another woman would cause her unnecessary pain.

"None of us like her, you know." He said quietly, "The Queen can barely stand to be in her presence. If it is any consolation, none of us agree with her. Your studies of Midgard are brilliant, and it does you credit to wish to learn so much about another realm."

"I may find something else to occupy my time." Freya spoke almost silently, fighting against the huge lump in her throat as she finally turned to look at her friend, "She is right. It is a waste of time. Loki would not love a woman who wastes her time on silly things."

"What Loki sees in the woman at that table, I will never know, nor do I wish to understand it." Fandral told her, cupping her cheek as she started to cry, "Oh, my lady..."

He drew her into his arms to embrace her, feeling her head press into his chest as she tried to control herself. She was so sensitive when it came to Loki. Her love for him ran deeper than even Fandral realised. She had never behaved like this before, and it made the blonde warrior angrier that she was so upset over Loki.

"She humiliated me." Freya whispered, "And he let her."

"He defended you." Fandral argued, despite not really wanting to, "And he gave her a rather hateful glance when she'd spoken to you in that manner. Freya, I did not realise your love for him was so strong."

"I have always loved him, Fandral. And I can accept him marrying another woman, but not one who goes out of her way to embarrass me." She whispered, wiping her eyes softly, "I cannot stand to be near her, and I cannot go back into that room. Give my apologies to the King and Queen."

Fandral released her from his grasp and watched her hurry away from him, letting out a sigh at her retreating form. Clearing his throat and straightening his posture, he strode back into the dining hall, taking his place at the dining table as everyone looked at him expectantly. He was bombarded with questions about where Freya was and he had no idea who to answer first.

"Is Freya well?" Odin asked quietly, causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

"She sends her apologies." Fandral told them, "She is currently... Indisposed. She did not feel able to rejoin us and has returned home."

"That is a shame." Frigga said quietly, shooting a disappointed look at her youngest son, "She was so looking forward to seeing you, Loki."

Everyone ducked their heads apart from Loki and Astrid. The Prince felt a stab at his chest, and his jaw became slack as he looked at his mother. He hated for her to be disappointed in him. Her gaze was suffocating, and eventually he couldn't bear to look at her any longer. He and Astrid both dipped their heads, feeling everyone else's eyes on them.

It was shameful.

* * *

><p>Freya hadn't returned home at all. In fact, her wandering had taken her all the way up to the Bifrost, where Heimdall was waiting. Ever stoic, ever strong, he stood tall and proud as he guarded the bridge. He spotted the young woman approaching and his expression softened. He'd seen what had occurred at the dinner, and also he had seen what had been transpiring between Freya and Erik, and Loki and Astrid.<p>

"My lady!" He called to her, startling her, "The fact that you have come to me tells me that you seek guidance from me!"

"I was not aware that I had wandered so far..." Freya replied with a sniffle, "Forgive me, Heimdall."

"The Queen worries for you." He spoke more softly as she approached him, "Prince Loki has already become so lost, even after a mere three days of Lady Astrid being in Asgard."

"Heimdall, is he lost to me?" Freya breathed, meeting the glowing eyes of the Gatekeeper, "Am I to be subjected to this woman for the rest of my days?"

"There is more to Astrid than meets the eye, Lady Freya." Heimdall told her, "Be cautious. I sense that ulterior motives draw her to Prince Loki, but I know not what they are. I cannot tell you much more. But the Prince is not lost to you. Stay by his side, Lady Freya. He will need you in time."

"Thank you, Heimdall." She said quietly, wiping her eyes, "Are you saying that I should be watchful of her?"

Heimdall saw the look in the younger woman's eyes. She needed to know what she was up against. She needed to be aware of the possible danger in their midst. He had known Freya for many years, and she had rarely asked anything of him other than to see Midgard from the safety of the rainbow bridge.

"I am." He answered slowly, "But also be wary of the company _you _keep, Lady Freya. I sense that dangerous minds are at work. I can feel it. There is poison in Asgard."

"I shall be on my guard." Freya told him, "I thank you for your time, and your wise words, Heimdall."

"Rest yourself, Lady Freya." He said softly, "Be at peace."

With a nod of her head, Freya turned around and walked back towards Asgard, hearing Heimdall's words repeating in her head. _'Dangerous minds are at work. There is poison in Asgard.' _What was Astrid hiding, and why had Heimdall told her to be wary of the company she kept? Who could he have been talking about? She would be restless until she could find out what 'ulterior motives' were drawing her to Loki. Was he in any danger?

"How can I be at peace?" She muttered to herself, "What darkness lurks among us?"

Wrapping her arms around herself, she continued walking towards the palace, finding comfort in the cool night air.

* * *

><p>"What transpired tonight must never happen again, Loki. Am I understood?" Odin spoke quietly and calmly as his son stood before him and Frigga, his head bowed and his hands clasped before him, "You are so intent on being with this lady that you will see your closest and dearest friend so distressed?"<p>

"Father, Astrid is older than Freya... She is only a mere few months younger than I am." Loki said quietly, raising his head to look at his father, "She does not have the childlike innocence that Freya has. She just does not understand Freya's way. She did not intend to offend her."

"My son, that woman's intentions seemed perfectly clear." Odin said sharply, "She humiliated Freya to such an extent that she did not feel able to stay in our presence. That is appalling. Our guests must never be made to feel such a way. This reflects poorly, not only on you and Lady Astrid, but on your mother and I, and Thor."

Loki's gaze moved back towards his feet and he shuffled on the spot, like a naughty child who had been caught out. Frigga was so disappointed in her son's choice of company. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was intending to court the woman. She'd caught them already sharing a kiss on the night of the ball, not that anyone else was aware of this. She had a feeling that Odin was about to find out, though, judging by the glimmer in her son's eyes.

"Regardless..." Loki said, swallowing and looking up at his parents, "I wish to court her. I have never been so taken with a woman before. She is beautiful and intelligent, and despite what occurred tonight, she is kind and loving. She was merely trying to understand why Freya wished to study Midgard. I am sure she meant no harm."

"You wish to court her?" Odin asked, amazed at his son's words, "You wish to enter a courtship with a woman you have known for three days, while knowing the consequences it will have on your friendship with Lady Freya?"

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that my friendship with Freya is unaffected by this." He sounded and looked so determined, "I hope that the two can become friends in time. I really, deeply care for Astrid, Father. I have never felt so strongly about a woman before. I will continue to care for Freya as I always have."

"I am glad to hear it." Odin said quietly, "And as for your courtship, I should not interfere with affairs of the heart, so I can only wish you the best. I hope that your lady can redeem herself the next time we all dine together. Now, go to Freya. Make amends."

Loki bowed to his parents and headed away from the banquet hall, leaving Frigga and Odin behind to discuss their child's behaviour. He felt disgusted with himself that he had allowed Astrid to come between him and Freya again. He had made a promise to Freya that nothing would ever come between them, and he was going to keep it.

He walked the golden hallways towards her chambers, trying to find the right words to say. He would apologise on Astrid's behalf, and suggest that the two ladies spend time getting to know one another. As he knocked on the door to her rooms, he took a deep breath and waited patiently for her to answer. When the door finally opened, Loki felt his heart sink.

It appeared that Freya had company...

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Hi, guys! Thanks so much for all the continued support! I'm so pleased that you're all enjoying it. The reviews are great and I can't believe people are enjoying this story this much! Thank you so, so much! I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter four!

**SparklesJustReads: **Indeed, Loki is going to have to earn it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing so far!

**XxJazzxX: **Wow! Loki does need a slap in this one! Thanks for reviewing!

**Equal-Opportunity-Reader: **Really? Things have gone to the extreme where you're agreeing with Odin? Wow... We both know how serious it has to be for _that_ to happen! Thanks for the review!

**anon: **A taste of his own medicine may do Loki some good ;) Thanks for reviewing!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Four **

"Ivar..."

Loki gave a very nervous smile as he was met with Freya's father, who looked rather disappointed in the Prince as he gave a stern glare and a stiff bow of respect. He stepped aside to let Loki in, watching the Prince move slowly towards his daughter, who hurried to her feet and curtseyed to him, straightening out her gown.

"My lord."

"My lady." Loki bowed gently with respect, trying to ignore the anxiety he felt as he heard Ivar close the door.

While he always seemed to have a very calm and collected exterior, in situations that might become violent, he always felt nervous. He felt even more nervous because he closed in a room with Ivar, whose daughter had been hurt more than once recently due to his actions.

"May I speak with you... Alone?"

"So you can excuse Lady Astrid's behaviour yet again? I think not." Freya said darkly, trying to keep her temper, "I cannot stand to hear you defend her any more. She has been vile to me tonight, and as my friend, I would hope that I could count on you to defend me."

"Freya, please..." He spoke so quietly that Freya barely heard him, but the look on his face made her weaken her resolve.

She could not resist him when he was looking at her like that. He was giving her those eyes that he always gave her when he was in her bad books, and it worked every time. She cursed herself for being so weak, and she looked across to her father, approaching him slowly and kissing his cheek.

"You can leave me, Father. It's alright." She said softly as Ivar glared at Loki, "I will visit you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Freya." Ivar replied, bowing stiffly in Loki's direction, "Your highness."

Freya fidgeted, wringing her hands as her father left the room. It was just the two of them now, and if she wanted a screaming match with the Prince, she could do so privately. She turned her grey eyes on him, and Loki could feel her anger radiating through the air. The energy in the room was crackling and sparking, sending chills up his spine.

"What spell does she have you under?" Freya asked him, a little too calmly for his liking, "She has had you lie to me, and she has humiliated me in front of your parents. Of all the people to embarrass me in front of, she had to choose your parents. What is it that she has against me?"

"My dear, she does not intend to cause you such pain. She does not intend to appear so cruel." Loki said quietly, "She is a loving, kind woman. And it would mean a lot to me if you could show a little more support for me. I am your friend. It was always my understanding that friends took care of one another and supported each other. I would like for you and Astrid to get to know one another more. Maybe even become friends."

Freya looked to the ground, crossing her arms over her chest. She hadn't looked at it that way. She was actually being rather selfish, and she wasn't supporting Loki as she had always promised to. She loved him, and if getting to know Lady Astrid more would prove that to him, then she would do it. Heimdall's warning was fresh in her brain, but she knew she couldn't tell Loki of what the Gatekeeper had been sensing. He would simply pass it off as jealousy on her part, and besides that, she realised that getting closer to Astrid would mean she could find out more about her, and maybe discover her true motives for coming to Asgard. The Midgardian phrase, _'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' _suddenly made a lot of sense to Freya.

"Forgive me." The young woman whispered, "I have not been as supportive as I should have been, and I intend to rectify that. Lady Astrid is welcome to come with you when you come to visit me tomorrow. Your punishment for yesterday can be postponed."

Loki couldn't believe his ears. Freya was really suggesting that Astrid come to her private chambers? She was trying to make an effort with the woman who had shamelessly humiliated her in front of eight other people? A huge, beautiful smile broke out onto his face, and Freya felt her heart skip as she saw how happy he was.

"You are certain?" He asked her, stepping forward to take her hands in his own, "Oh, Freya... You really are a wonderful and dear friend to me."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, causing her to still beneath him as a large lump formed in her throat. She closed her eyes as his lips lingered, trying to savour every second. He then kissed her hands softly, brushing a stray curl of hair from her face.

"Thank you." He said with a small laugh, "I will leave you to rest, my dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Loki."

As the Prince left, Freya felt her legs turn to jelly, and she quickly sat herself on her bed, hating herself for suggesting what she had. Now, she would have to be in the company of Astrid, and no doubt be subjected to more embarrassment. But she loved him. She would die for him, and if she would be so willing to do that for him, she could spend a day with Astrid to make him happy.

Loki walked away from Freya's chambers to his own with a large smile on his face. He was so pleased that Freya was going to support him through this, and he was determined to not let their bond strain from his courtship with Astrid.

* * *

><p>Loki smiled as he watched Astrid and Freya walking ahead of him in the gardens, arm in arm. The pair were very taken with one another now they'd gotten the chance to learn more about each other, rather than being forced into one another's company as strangers. Freya was feeling more at peace in Astrid's company, but Heimdall's warning was still resonating in her head.<p>

"Come and join us, Loki..." Astrid said, parting from Freya to leave a gap between them.

"People will be jealous to see me walking around with a beautiful lady on each arm." Loki replied, hearing Freya giggle as he approached them.

"Let them envy you." She said quietly, "Many a lady will envy the two of us for having such a handsome man accompany us. Isn't that right, Lady Astrid?"

"Oh, certainly." Astrid said with a beaming grin, giggling as Loki gently took and then kissed her hand, "I am growing very tired."

"As am I." Freya whispered, "Loki, take us somewhere nice. Please?"

"Take you where?" Loki asked, "Vanaheim? Midgard? Jotunheim?"

"Loki!" Freya scolded, slapping his arm, "Do not speak of taking us to Jotunheim. 'Tis far too cold for two ladies."

"Forgive me, darling." Loki replied with a warm grin, "I shall send for some wine and food, and we can go to my chambers. I have a gift waiting for you, Freya."

"A gift?" She asked with a beaming grin, "Really? Oh, Loki!"

Suddenly, she vanished in a puff of blue smoke. The child in her always surfaced at the thought of a gift, and it made anyone happy to see that beautiful smile on her face. Loki shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, turning his gaze to frankly startled Astrid. The other woman couldn't believe she'd just seen Freya disappear into a wisp of smoke.

"She does that. A lot." He said with a grin, "When I get her a gift, she cannot wait to see it. So she vanishes, goes to my chambers and hunts for it until she finds it. She'll come back when she finds it. If she finds it."

"You allow her to go through your personal things?" Astrid asked as the two set off walking again.

"I trust her with my life." Loki said quietly, taking a deep breath.

While Freya was gone, he could ask Astrid for her permission to court her. And all of a sudden, Loki felt very, very anxious. What if she were to reject him? How embarrassing that would be? No. He couldn't think that way. He had to be brave and chance it. His power of persuasion hopefully wouldn't let him down. He was known for his silver tongue, so surely he couldn't fail.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today, my lady?" He asked, trying to quell his nerves, "I have thought you to be stunning from the moment I saw you. You have been in my thoughts ever since. I cannot explain what I feel for you... But I know that I desire more than friendship."

Astrid blushed suddenly, stopping in her tracks and ducking her head as she shyly looked up at the Prince. Her face wore an expression of shock, and Loki feared that perhaps he had said the wrong thing and was pushing her away. But when her hand slid into his and squeezed, he realised that it had worked.

"Are you saying you wish to court me?" She asked him quietly, "Really?"

"Yes..." The word took a while to get out, but he managed it eventually, earning a bright smile from her, "Nothing would make me happier."

"Oh, Loki..." Astrid breathed, moving immediately to embrace him.

Loki smiled as her warm body embraced his own, and with a soft sigh, he pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her tightly in his arms. He felt truly at peace.

Freya hid behind the wall near the garden entrance, taking a deep breath as she tried to overcome the jealousy and upset she suddenly felt at the sight of the two embracing. Swallowing thickly, she rounded the corner, smiling brightly as she put her hands behind her back. She gave Loki the most mischievous grin she could manage, noticing the way his eyes lit up as he once again kissed the crown of Astrid's head.

"What is this I see?" She asked, "You have finally unlocked the heart of my dearest friend, Lady Astrid. I congratulate you."

"I am very lucky, Lady Freya." Astrid smiled, relaxing into the Prince's arms, "Loki has asked to court me, and I have accepted."

"I am very pleased for you both." Freya almost choked on the words, but managed somehow to keep her composure, "I could not find that gift anywhere, Loki. You have truly stumped me this time."

"It is right here." Loki grinned, conjuring a small box from thin air and handing it to the younger woman, who let out an excited giggle as she took it from him.

He watched on with warm eyes as she opened the lid and removed a smaller golden box in the shape of a star, which had stained glass on the lid. A little button sat on the side of it, and as Freya pressed it, the lid opened up and the sound of her favourite Midgardian song, the theme from a ballet named _Swan Lake_ began to gently play as a crystal flower spun in the centre. Tears of joy filled Freya's eyes, and she looked up at Loki with a watery smile.

"Thank you." She breathed, moving closer as Astrid stepped back, allowing the younger woman to hug her friend, "Oh, Loki. This is just beautiful. Thank you."

Loki smiled softly as she held the music box to her chest, allowing her to move in front of him and Astrid as she slowly danced down the path along to the music. Astrid stopped him in his tracks and leaned up to press a tender kiss to his lips. With the humming of Freya in his ears, and the feel of Astrid's soft lips upon his own, Loki closed his eyes and wrapped the silver-haired woman up in his arms, listening as Freya's voice faded into the distance.

* * *

><p>"He is courting this woman?" Eydis asked with disbelief as she brushed her daughter's hair, "You are certain?"<p>

"I happened upon them just as he had asked her. Astrid made it quite clear that they were a couple." Freya answered, dabbing her eyes with the rag Erik had given her the night they met, "You were right, mother. I regret being so secretive."

Eydis warily eyed her daughter, stilling her movements with the hairbrush to trail a gentle finger down Freya's tear soaked cheek. Her poor child. No-one should have to endure such agony, to see the person that they love more than anyone else be in the arms of another. The handmaiden met the tearful eyes of her daughter, who reached over and set the music box playing again. What a beautiful gift Loki had made for her.

"It does not please me to be right all the time, my love. Especially about this." Eydis spoke gently, continuing to brush Freya's hair, "You know that I cannot bear this. You know that, don't you?"

Freya nodded wordlessly, feeling another wave of upset crash over her as she covered her mouth with one hand, her other pressed against her stomach. Eydis put the brush down and ran her hands down her daughter's shoulders to her upper arms, gripping her tightly.

"Hush, my darling..." She whispered, turning the girl around slowly, "Come here."

"Mother..." Freya sobbed so mournfully that it brought tears to Eydis's eyes.

The older woman sat on the bench seat beside her child at the vanity table and she held her tightly in her arms, rocking her and soothing her the best that she could manage. Even though Freya and Loki had never shared a moment of romance, Eydis could understand her daughter's pain. She and Frigga had wanted the pair to marry since they realised how close their children were. And now that Loki had set his heart on someone else, it was disappointing for the two mothers, but devastating for Freya.

Freya eventually fell asleep from exhaustion in her mother's arms, her tears still soaking into the older woman's gown. When Ivar returned from his duties to find his wife missing, he went to Freya's chambers, only to find the mother and daughter sitting with their arms around one another. Freya was clearly asleep as Eydis stroked her hair and kissed her head, while still rocking her.

"What is this?" He asked in a harsh whisper, only for Eydis to shush him regardless, "Eydis, I demand to know the meaning of this."

"Ivar, take her to her bed, and I will explain everything. She is too heavy for me to lift." Eydis barely even whispered, "Please..."

Ivar moved forward slowly and took his daughter into his arms, gently carrying her to her bed. Her mother pulled back the sheets and Ivar carefully set her down, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked so like her mother in the soft candlelight. Her peaceful expression was the same that Eydis would wear in her sleep. But the tear tracks on her cheeks and her swollen eyes told her father that she had been in great distress.

"My poor child." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, my love."

He tucked the covers around her body as carefully as he could, before casting a look at his wife as they began to leave the girl's chambers. As they got outside, Ivar took his wife's arm and pulled her closer, taking her hands in his own.

He had to know what had happened to his daughter.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much again guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. I have so much going on in my life at the moment it's hard to keep up with anything, really so I'm sorry this update is late. Even my novel is failing at the moment. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**anon: **I'm finding that a lot of people want to smack Loki at the moment. Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowXMoonlight: **I think that most dads go crazy when it comes to their daughters getting hurt. Go Ivar! Thanks for the review!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Five **

With a deep, heavy and rather sad sigh, Ivar offered his arm to his wife.

They both understood that it would do no good to discuss this in the hallway, especially with guards patrolling nearby. Ivar did not want his daughter to be the subject of ridicule or gossip among his peers. The walk back to their chambers was brisk and short, and as soon as they entered their rooms, Ivar took off his helmet and placed it on a small end table. He began to pace, worry crossing his ageing features as Eydis closed the door.

"What ails her? What has happened?" He asked quickly, turning to his wife and moving to take her hands, "I have not seen her like this for a long time. Is it Prince Loki?"

"Ivar, my love... Please..." Eydis whispered, touching her husband's cheek, "She is rather upset because Loki had asked to court Lady Astrid of Vanaheim. And she has accepted him."

Ivar's face fell, and he released his wife as he moved to sit down in his chair, his hand going to his mouth as he sat quietly in thought. His poor girl. Loki could not be blamed for her situation. He was in no control over who he fell for, and if he happened to fall for someone other than Freya, then there was nothing anyone could do about it, no matter how painful it was for her.

"How did Freya come to know of this?" He asked Eydis, who knelt before him and took his hands softly.

"She witnessed it with her own eyes and ears." The handmaiden whispered, watching his eyes close with the revalation, "My love, she has been bearing this for a very long time. Perhaps this will give her the push she needs to move on. Lord Fandral is quite taken with her, my dear. He always has been. And as for young Erik..."

"Erik Ullson..." Ivar shook his head, "I have heard him speak very highly of our daughter, Eydis. But around his friends he is rather arrogant and self absorbed. His father was just the same."

"She claims he is nothing but a gentleman with her." Eydis told her husband with a light shrugging of her shoulders, "She is seeing him tomorrow. They have begun to form a good friendship and it might be just what she needs."

"I am glad. It may take her mind from this." Ivar said quietly, letting out a breath, "Do not fret, love. She will be back to her old self soon."

Eydis nodded softly, leaning up to kiss her husband's lips tenderly. She could only hope that he was right.

* * *

><p>Freya had been awake for several hours, and as the sun began to rise, she sat at her harp carefully, looking through the music that her instructor had brought her from Midgard. Midgardians made such incredible music. She found a piece that had no name, but the music was written beautifully across the sheet. She had no idea where the music was from but she loved to play it, and it was the only piece in her collection with no name.<p>

She set up the music and began to play, following the notes as carefully as possible. It was like a peaceful lullaby to begin with. A tear slipped from her eyes as she thought of the music box Loki had given her. It sounded just as beautiful in its own way. Her fingers moved precisely and carefully, but the tone soon changed as she came to the more severe notes.

Her hands began to move faster, and her eyes sharpened as she tried to concentrate on the notes. It was complicated for eight fingers and two thumbs, but she was doing her best. Swallowing, she continued through, her eyes barely leaving the pages of music. As she reached the end, she slowly sat back into her seat, resting her shaking hands in her lap. She stood up steadily, moving out towards the balcony to watch the remainder of the sunrise. Another tear fell but she hastily wiped it away. Taking a breath, she tried to still the sadness in her heart and she smiled at changing sky. Today would be a better day.

* * *

><p>Several days after Loki and Astrid began their courtship, the news was finally made public and an announcement had been made about a grand feast to celebrate their relationship. Ivar, Eydis and Freya had all been invited, but Frigga was concerned about how seeing Loki and Astrid in public would affect her son's closest friend.<p>

"How fairs your daughter, Eydis?" Frigga asked as her handmaiden continued to adjust her newest gown, "I could practically feel the poor child's distress."

"She is better, my Queen." Eydis answered as she continued to sew, biting her lip in concentration, "Thank you. How fairs Loki? This must be exciting news for you all."

"Not for me. I care very little for Astrid." Frigga answered honestly, shaking her head and bowing it as she let out a rather sad sigh, "She has captured my son's heart, but I do not sense a good spirit in her. She has so far proven herself to be spiteful and rather cruel, particularly towards your daughter."

Frigga felt Eydis's movements at the hem of her gown still, and it was clear she had touched a nerve. She realised that Eydis was well aware of Astrid's behaviour towards her child, and that it had angered her greatly. She heard the handmaiden take a breath before her work continued, and she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I only hope that this courtship brings your family happiness, your majesty." She said quietly as she removed a pin from between her lips, "Perhaps Astrid will grow on you in time."

"Perhaps." Frigga mused, "I will assume that Freya wishes to bring her new friend as her guest tonight? Is it not a young guard that she has formed a friendship with, my dear?"

"If you speak of Erik Ullson, then you are correct, my Queen." Eydis smiled, looking up at Frigga with sparkling eyes, "He is rather taken with her."

Frigga gave a thoughtful hum, looking at her reflection in the large mirror as Eydis finished stitching the hem of her gown. It looked much better. With a big smile, the Queen gave a small twirl, allowing the fabric to flow around her.

"This is beautiful, thank you." She beamed, turning to her maid, "How is Freya spending today, Eydis? I shall speak with her about the feast myself."

"She should be with some of the children in one of the public gardens, my Queen." Eydis told her as she fastened up her sewing box, "She promised them a day of stories and magic."

As Eydis moved to help Frigga back into her day gown, the Queen watched how tired her handmaiden looked. Eydis had told her about Freya's condition over the past few days, and the Queen felt so responsible for her son's behaviour of late. Not that his feelings for Astrid could be helped, of course. Frigga felt a pang of guilt as Eydis sighed tiredly, and she decided to give her a free afternoon.

"Eydis, go home and rest. I will ready myself for tonight's feast." She said quietly, noticing the shock on the other woman's face, "You are clearly very tired, and I would not want you to be late for the celebration."

"Thank you, my Queen." Eydis curtseyed, "Are you sure you do not wish me to help you tonight?"

"I am certain, my dear." Frigga replied with a warm laugh, "Go. I will find Freya."

* * *

><p>"The little caterpillar tucked himself into his bed..." Freya spoke softly to the young children who sat around her, making a caterpillar appear as a wisp of colour.<p>

The children sat with wondrous expressions on their faces as the wisp of magic formed into the chrysalis hanging from a tree branch, and more magic formed around it to demonstrate the changing seasons.

"And he fell fast asleep." Freya continued, "He slept for months and months, until finally Spring came. He had undergone a rather wonderful transformation in his sleep."

The magic began to show the caterpillar breaking from the small home he'd created for himself, and out came a beautiful butterfly made up of all of the colours that Freya could imagine.

"He became a beautiful butterfly, and he lived happily ever after."

Closing her hands around the butterfly, Freya blew into the small gap between her palms and released a multitude of rainbow butterflies, who danced around the children and became small sparks of magic that fell upon their heads and shoulders, causing them to jump around and cry out in delight.

"Another, Lady Freya!" The children squealed, all scrambling to hug her and be close to her, "Another!"

Spotting the Queen approaching, Freya paled suddenly, climbing to her feet and setting the children on the ground. She did not want the Queen of Asgard to see her dishevelled or acting improper, no matter how many times she had been in her presence before.

"Your majesty." She curtseyed quickly, and Frigga smiled as the girls followed her example, while the boys gave her their best bows.

"Your majesty." The children repeated, hearing a warm laugh escape the Queen's lips.

"Oh, my darlings." She said softly, "Do forgive me for interrupting your story time, but I must speak with Lady Freya."

Freya produced a striking purple bird with her magic, and sent it flying through the gardens, which the children began to chase in their excitement. Other people who were present in the public gardens bowed and curtseyed to the Queen, all of them returning to their business once she had nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am honoured that you wish to speak to me personally, my Queen." Freya curtseyed again, "What can I help you with?"

"I hear that you have chosen your guest for tonight's feast." Frigga said with a knowing smile, "Erik Ullson is a brave soldier, Freya. You have chosen well."

"Oh, my lady, we are merely friends." Freya said with a bashful smile, lowering her voice, "You know I have eyes only for one man."

Frigga noticed the sadness that clouded the girl's eyes, and as her upset became evident, Frigga put a hand on her back, rubbing it softly and meeting her glistening eyes with comforting ones.

"Hold your emotions, dear. Just for a moment." She whispered, "Just stand, take my arm and walk with me. Do not let any of those tears fall."

Freya nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat as she and the Queen disappeared from sight, arriving in one of the palace gardens. Freya let out a gasp as she hurriedly sat down, retrieving the cloth that Erik had given her from the sleeve of her ivory day gown and quickly dabbing her eyes.

"Oh, do forgive me, your majesty." She said softly, taking a deep breath, "I cannot explain what comes over me. Whenever I think of your son, this is what happens to me."

"That is the strength of your love." Frigga told her quietly, "Your love for my son runs much deeper than you would have us all believe. The only one blind to it is Loki himself. I cannot bear to see you in a state such as this, Freya. I am so very sorry that you are enduring this."

"I will come through it." Freya let out a sad smile, "Erik... He is a comfort to me. He brings me joy, and I can forget my feelings for Loki when I am with him. Even if it is only for a short time."

"I will look forward to meeting him tonight, my dear." Frigga said with a warm smile, "Which gown have you chosen for tonight?"

"Green. As always." Freya answered, noticing the mischievous look in the Queen's eyes, "Why do you ask, your majesty?"

Frigga had come up with a wonderful plan. She had sensed that Astrid was not suitable for her son right from the start. While she had no place to interfere with matters of the heart, she knew that Loki's reaction to Freya wearing a colour other than his would be worth seeing. And as for her dancing with anyone but him, she could not wait to see his response to that.

"I request that you wear any other colour than green tonight." Frigga told her, "Do not dress to please my son. I wish to see his reaction when you do not dance with him, and when you do not wear his colour."

"I am forbidden to dance with him?" Freya asked, not liking the Queen's grin, "My Queen, what are you plotting?"

"I think that my son needs to see the reality of his and Astrid's actions towards you, Freya. They have been unkind in many respects, and it would do him good to receive a taste of his own medicine." Frigga said with a smile, "'Tis merely a small experiment. I wish to see how he reacts when he is neglected as he has been neglecting you."

"I will do anything you ask of me, your majesty." Freya curtseyed once more, "Even if I do not agree with it."

"It will also show you where the two of you stand in your friendship." Frigga said quietly, "You may gain some understanding of how to cure the pain in your heart, my dear."

"I trust your judgement, my Queen." Freya answered solemnly, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

As Frigga left the young woman, Freya felt her shoulders sag. What was the world coming to? Did the Queen also have suspicions about Astrid? Was the purpose of this to see whether Loki truly cared for Freya at all? What if he didn't? How would she be able to face anyone ever again knowing that her only true friend did not care for her?

Oh, she was so confused. Her heart was weary with the burden of so many secrets. She hated to be part of plots like these. She hated how she was feeling about Loki, and about Astrid. She hated spending her days alone, wallowing in self pity. She knew she needed to take action and to ensure that she was doing something productive. She knew that she wanted to spend more time with the guard who had proved to be a wonderful friend to her since they met. Perhaps this was what she needed to move on from her feelings for Loki.

Sighing heavily, she ran her hands over her face before taking flight towards the training ground. She needed to see Erik.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Merry Christmas one and all! So, it's been a wonderful Christmas. My boyfriend of almost two months has spoilt me rotten, as have my friends and family. My best friend got engaged yesterday on her birthday, and I had the honour of filming that wonderful moment. My rescue dogs have celebrated their first Christmas, I've been given enough Christmas money to pay for my first ten driving lessons, and today I ate a huge plate of Christmas dinner for charity, which I almost didn't do, and earned £50.00 for the charity that my rescue dogs came from. Hope you guys have all had great days as well, and I'm happy to offer the gift of a new chapter as a Christmas present to all of you, my fabulous readers.

**SparklesJustReads: **Wow... What a review! Thank you so much! And yes, it does say a lot if Frigga doesn't like Astrid! Happy Christmas!

**Equal-Opportunity-Reader: **I'm sorry... This review made me laugh :D Thanks hun! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reading! Merry Christmas!

**anon: **I agree! Go Frigga! Thanks for the review, and happy Christmas!

**OmuiYuni: **Thanks for your review! Here's a new chapter, and merry Christmas!

Happy reading, folks!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Six **

Touching down at the training ground, Freya made herself look as presentable as possible by brushing down her gown and smoothing a hand over her hair, and she set off walking to find her father and hopefully Erik.

The soldiers saw her coming, and she was approached quickly by Finn, who swept her into his arms and started to spin her around which made her giggle loudly. They all adored her, and they treated her like a princess when she wasn't sparring with them. When she sparred with them, she scared half of them to death.

"Oh, the most beautiful lady in all of Asgard has blessed us with her presence!" The red headed man yelled with a loud laugh, "Annar! Come and say hello!"

The dashing brunette in question looked up towards Freya, and a stunning grin broke out onto his face as he bolted towards the two, taking Freya out of Finn's arms and spinning her around too. The young woman held on tightly as he placed her on the ground, feeling tears of laughter prick at her eyes.

"Keep your hands to yourselves, gentlemen."

Ivar's stern voice caused all the activity to cease, and Freya found herself grinning with joy as she ran and swept her father into a hug. Annar and Finn grinned mischievously as she melted her father's heart with those beautiful eyes of hers. Freya had trained alongside them in her younger years, along with Holdur, Torolf and Olaf, and she was good friends with them, even after all this time.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my child?" He asked softly, noticing the blush on her cheeks, "Or is it not me that you seek, but someone else?"

"Is Erik here? I wish to ask him what colours he will be wearing at the feast tonight. I intend to match."

Ivar looked rather confused at her statement, but a glimmer of mischief twinkled in his ageing eyes. He took his daughter's arm and began to walk her across the arena, patting her hand gently.

"You are not wearing green?" He asked, "I am sure that Prince Loki will thank you for that."

"I am not attending with him, so that is irrelevant." Freya said with a shake of her head, "I am not going to dance with him at all either. My partner tonight is Erik. And of course any other man that asks me to dance, except Loki."

"This is idea is not your own is it?" Ivar asked as he saw the tension in his daughter's shoulders, "Did your mother put you up to this?"

"Queen Frigga, father." Freya grimaced, "I cannot deny her can I?"

"The Queen?" Ivar breathed, "No, my love, you cannot. Erik is sparring at the moment if you would like to watch."

They walked through a stone archway and came across the pair in a smaller training ring, both of them exhausted as they fought hard against each other. Ivar sat his daughter down on a bench before two guards who were crossing blades with one another. She watched with interest, hearing Erik give out a triumphant laugh as he pinned his opponent to the ground, the tip of his sword touching the other man's chest.

"Aha!" He yelled, "You, sir, have lost!"

"Well done, Erik." Freya grinned at the familiarity of the voice, "Your skill is improving."

"Thank you, Holdur." Erik said softly, helping his comrade up.

He almost did a double-take when he saw Freya sitting there watching him, and as a grin broke out onto her face, one broke out onto his. He was more than pleased to see her. Ivar could not fight his smile as Erik moved towards his daughter and took her hand to kiss it, removing his helmet to sit beside her eagerly. He was sweating and worn out from his sparring match, but that grin wasn't going to fade any time soon.

"Oh, my lady... What brings you here?" He breathed, brushing a strand of hair from her face gently.

"I came to ask the colour of your outfit for tonight's feast." She said quietly, "I wish to match."

"Oh? I will be wearing a rather nice deep blue." Erik told her, kissing her hand again, "You really wish to match me?"

"I do." Freya spoke softly, "It will be nice to wear a colour other than green."

The young woman cleared her throat and looked up at her father, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling at him coyly. She knew how to wrap her father around her little finger, and he could never deny her if she fluttered her eyelashes. He had always found it adorable when she did that, and it had gotten her out of trouble so many times as a child.

"May I steal Erik from his duties, father?" She asked sweetly, "I promised to practice a few of the dances with him for tonight."

"He only came here for that spar. He's been asking to challenge Holdur for weeks." Ivar said, "Take him. I will see you tonight, Erik."

"Yes, my lord." Erik bowed respectfully before turning to Freya and offering her his arm, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Freya took a deep breath as Erik squeezed her hand, feeling a sudden surge of anxiety as she stood outside the banquet hall. She hated to be under scrutiny, but when she knew that Loki would no doubt be in there, she felt suddenly very conscious. She was going to struggle with not being able to dance with him. It was their 'thing'. He danced with no other but her. And the only other partner she ever danced with was Fandral, simply because he wouldn't take no for an answer.<p>

"My lady?" Erik asked gently as her hand tightened around his arm, "Are you well?"

"I am well." Freya answered hesitantly, "Come. Let us enjoy this night."

They entered the hall slowly, hearing the gasps that came from the other nobles as everything seemed to stop. For the first time in many years, Freya was not wearing Loki's colour, and it was clear that everyone in the room had noticed. Frigga hurried through the hall to the young woman who had gone a frightful shade of white, causing Erik to quickly move to steady her.

"My dear, you look beautiful." Frigga whispered, "You look like you need a goblet of wine."

"I do not think I can do this, my Queen." Freya breathed, feeling her chest beginning to heave, "Everyone is staring."

"Never mind them." Frigga said softly, looking up at the man beside her, who wore a deep blue tunic and black pants, "Will you not introduce us?"

"Oh!" Freya gasped, smoothing out her matching gown, "Queen Frigga, may I present Erik Ullson? Erik, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to Frigga. Queen of Asgard."

Erik blushed furiously and knelt down, placing his hand across his chest in honour of the Queen. Frigga took his hand and helped him to his feet, smiling warmly at the blonde as he grinned sheepishly.

"'Tis a great honour, your majesty."

"Oh, none of that, dear." Frigga said with a grin, winking at Freya, "Come. Greet the happy couple."

Freya and Erik moved around to where Loki and Astrid were standing, wrapped up in one another's arms and sharing a tender kiss. Freya took a small breath and looked up at Erik, allowing his arm to move around her waist. He knew what that look in her eyes meant, and it caused his heart to sink a little. Frigga led them towards the other pair, and as Loki set eyes on Freya and her companion, who he assumed was Erik, he felt his eyes narrow and an anger burn inside him at the sight of the two being so close. Perhaps it was just his protectiveness of Freya.

"Loki, my love..." Frigga said softly, embracing her son, "This is Erik Ullson. He is accompanying Freya this evening."

"So I see." Loki remarked, watching as the guard bowed to him and bowing stiffly in return, "It is a pleasure to finally put a face to a name."

The words were forced, Freya could tell. She narrowed her eyes at Loki, who went to greet her. She stiffened as he embraced her, which didn't go unnoticed by the other three people in the group. The tense atmosphere was growing, and Frigga realised that perhaps her plan was working. She felt a sense of satisfaction that her son was jealous of Erik. Maybe he truly felt something for Freya.

"You look wonderful." Loki told the golden-red haired woman, "This is the first time I have ever seen you in a formal gown that is a colour other than green..."

"I thought I would match my partner." She said softly as she pulled away from him, clearing her throat, "Astrid matches you, does she not?"

Astrid wore green, and yes it was to match Loki, but the Prince felt irritated at Freya not wearing his colours. Freya always wore his colours. Sensing the awkwardness, Frigga stepped in and led Freya and Erik away from the couple to go and greet Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Noticing the tension in Loki's body, Astrid put her hand on his arm, reaching around him with her other to rub his back. She looked towards Freya, and then at Loki again, narrowing her eyes. That girl wasn't going to spoil this for her.

"Are you not going to dance with me, darling?" She asked, feigning a smile as she held her hand out, "Come..."

Loki took her hand, casting a glance over his shoulder as Freya and Erik conversed with the others. Feeling a need to prove himself, he pulled Astrid closer to him as they reached the floor, kissing her softly as they took up their position to dance. As they started to move to the slow music, Loki pulled Astrid so close that her head was on his shoulder, and as he led her slowly, he looked over her shoulder at Freya, who was now resting comfortably against Erik's side. The guard took her hand and kissed it, and she blushed uncontrollably when he whispered in her ear. Loki almost snarled.

"How about a dance, my lady?" Erik asked quietly, earning a grin from her as they moved towards the floor.

Erik stood with his back to Loki and he and Freya moved into position. They started to dance, keeping the movements slow like Loki and Astrid. Across the room, silver met emerald again, and as always, they never parted. It was watching her dancing with another man that made something inside the Prince snap. He couldn't stand it. He watched a soft smile grace her face as she began to mouth at him from across the room.

"Hello..."

"Hello..." He mouthed back with a smile, "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome." She gave him a brilliant grin, "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you." Loki mouthed in reply, smiling sweetly at her as he rested his head against Astrid's.

The two finally turned away from one another, both of their smiles fading. Suddenly, something didn't feel right about being with Astrid this way. Perhaps it was just his anxiety at being with someone. He hadn't been with many women before, and this was his first proper courtship. Freya turned her head to rest it on Erik's shoulder, willing back tears at the sight of Loki holding Astrid so closely. With a loving smile, Erik pressed a kiss to her head and tightened his hold on her, hearing her emit a soft sigh as she pressed a little further into him.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?" He asked her with a warm grin.

"Yes..." Freya smiled softly, "Six times. Thank you."

Erik chuckled, his voice rumbling against her chest as he pressed a kiss to her hand. Loki had turned again by this point, and as he saw Erik kiss Freya's hand, that anger bubbled up inside him once again. From her seat at the largest of the banquet tables, Frigga had watched the interaction between Loki and Freya, and the look in her son's eyes had confirmed her suspicions. While he might not know it, he was indeed in love with Freya. She just hoped he came to his senses before it was too late.

The music came to an end, and the couples left the floor to go and take part in the feasting. What irritated Loki more through the night was how every time he asked Freya for a dance, she claimed that she was about to dance with someone else. And it became very clear that she didn't want to dance with him that night. He soon realised that she was behaving as he had the night he met Astrid, and all of a sudden, he felt very ashamed of himself, which was something that seemed to be happening increasingly. She was neglecting and abandoning him as he had her.

As the night drew to a close, Loki decided enough was enough, and grabbing Freya by the arm, he quickly drew her to the dance floor, pulling her flush against him and taking her hand, leaving his other hand on her hip and squeezing tightly. The room stood rather shocked at the sudden outburst, but Loki didn't care. Even when he saw Freya's cheeks flush with embarrassment, he didn't care. He began to move her around the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked her through gritted teeth, "I hate it when you do that."

"I thought you should spend the night with Astrid. Instead of making her feel bad by asking me to dance continuously." Freya snarled, "Anyone would think you didn't care for her at all."

Spinning her around, Loki welcomed her back into his arms, smirking a little as he looked Freya up and down. Freya hated that look; that arrogant, ugly smirk that set itself onto his beautiful face. That one expression ruined his face in her eyes. It was a sign of his utter irritation and his big ego, which made her feel all the more angry. His behaviour towards her was disgusting.

"Blue really isn't your colour, my dear. Green suits you better." He told her, turning them again.

"More like you prefer me to wear it so you can stake your claim on me." Freya answered him, "Astrid is yours to claim. She wears your colours now. I wear Erik's."

"Is he courting you?" Loki asked, his eyes bearing into hers.

"No." Freya answered, "But I am no longer your partner at events like these. Astrid is. You are courting her after all. You are not courting me."

At her words, Loki roughly grabbed her hips and hoisted her upward, setting her down again as he tightened his grip on her. Her attitude towards him was appalling. She had never behaved in such a manner towards him. But as her body grew hot beneath his palms, he felt slightly wary. Due to her anger, her magic was causing her body to grow very hot.

As the dance ended, Freya gave Loki a stiff curtsey and headed towards Erik, telling him anxiously that she wished to leave. After saying a series of goodnights to those at the feast, she and Erik took their leave. The guard didn't know what to do as Freya fumed beside him silently.

He did realise, however, that perhaps trying to court her was pointless. It was clear that her heart was beating for another.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and I hope you're having a great New Year! I'm starting 2015 by taking my first driving lesson within the first week or so, and I'm looking at what I could get for a first car. Exciting times! I also painted the wonderful Jessica Rabbit and put her on my Deviantart, and my next painting project is Nina Williams from Tekken 5! You can check Jessica Rabbit out on my Deviantart which is the same username as my FanFiction name. Also, my novel which is in progress on FictionPress, isn't getting many reads, so I thought I'd put it out there should anyone want to read it. My FictionPress username is SupernaturalRomantic666 and the novel is called _Vengeance: The Dawn of War_. Thanks for all the support with this fic so far and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

**anon:** Thanks so much for that review! What a compliment you've paid me! Thank you so, so much. It means the world to me that you're enjoying this story so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Happy New Year!

**OmuiYuni: **Thanks very much! Here's another chapter for you. Happy New Year!

**Equal-Opportunity-Reader: **Ninny is one of my favourite words! Loved the review, hun! Thanks so much and Happy New Year!

Happy reading, everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Several days following the feast to celebrate Loki and Astrid's courtship, Freya found herself walking through the gardens, holding one of her favourite books in her hand.

She'd needed a fair bit of time to herself following the incident between her and Loki at the end of the feast, just to think over what had transpired that night. She hadn't seen him, Erik or any of their friends since. She couldn't bear it. Her favourite garden was one that housed hundreds of lilies, and a beautiful pond with rare and gorgeous fish swimming happily in the clear water. She came here to think things over when her mind was troubled.

But a soft giggling caught her attention, and she pressed up against the wall she was walking by, clasping the book to her chest at the familiar voice. She knew that giggling anywhere. That was Astrid. If she had to witness Loki and Astrid all over each other like bad rashes, she would vomit. It was the last thing she needed to be part of and she didn't want the embarrassment of having to deal with either of them after what happened at the feast.

"Oh, Ári... You are the most wonderfully devious man I have ever met."

Freya stifled a gasp, looking around the wall cautiously only to see Astrid leaning up and kissing the man she was with, who Freya recognised as one of the palace guards. The guard was kissing Astrid back hungrily and pulling her towards him, and the pair were making sounds that were almost pornographic. Trying not to be sick at the sight of them, Freya hid back around the wall, feeling awful for poor Loki who was probably totally unaware of this.

"I have to get back to Loki." Astrid whispered, "Meet me here again tonight... You can have me all to yourself."

Using her magic, Freya disappeared in a wisp of smoke, appearing back inside the palace. She had to see Loki and soon. He had every right to know what was going on. Her heart was so heavy at that moment, knowing that this woman's intentions were truly far from innocent. Heimdall had been right. There was poison among them. Was she using Loki to try and gain power? Was he a mere trophy to her? Freya's stomach knotted. She had witnessed an event that would destroy her friend, and ruin his happiness when it had only just begun.

How many more secrets could she be expected to keep? She knew that she would have to be cruel to be kind. Loki might hate her for showing him what Astrid was up to, but she knew he needed to find out sooner rather than later. She could at least offer her condolences and try to be a true friend to him. She could take care of him as he always took care of her.

Knocking on Loki's chamber door, Freya heard a rather muffled 'Come in.' from the inside, and she stepped inside his rooms, noticing the curtains drawn throughout the main room. She saw that the door to Loki's bedchamber was open, and he was tucked up in his bed, half asleep. Edging forward slowly, Freya let out a warm laugh at the sight of Loki snuggling into his pillow.

"What time do you call this?" She asked him, moving to sit on his bed.

"I felt rather tired. I was practising magic with Mother for a while... It was exhausting." Loki muttered, giving Freya a half smile from where his face was buried in the pillow, "You haven't been in my bed since we were adolescents."

"I am not in your bed." Freya spoke softly with a warm blush on her cheeks, "I am on it."

"Ah. Forgive me." Loki whispered, looking up at her with his sleepy green eyes as he gave her a rather cheeky smile, "Come. Lay with me for a while."

With a sigh, Freya moved onto the bed and lay beside her best friend, cautiously reaching out to smooth his hair from his face. Loki let out a sigh and stretched almost like a cat, moving to readjust his shirt so that he wasn't laying on any creases. Freya watched him with loving eyes, moving her hand from his hair to his face.

"Oh, dear..." She said softly, grimacing as she stroked his cheek, "You _are _tired, aren't you?"

"I am." Loki answered her, pulling her down to lay beside him, "Remember when we were younger? You came here to me, claiming that Fandral had broken your heart when he refused to give you your first kiss."

Freya giggled, laying her head on the pillow beside her friend's. He closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them, smiling sweetly at her as she began to play with the silk pillow case. Both of them knew in that moment that there was no need to talk about the night of the feast. Their relationship was so strong that they very rarely had to apologise to one another. They usually just forgot about what had transpired and carry on as normal, and it seemed in this case, Loki wanted to do that and Freya wasn't going to refuse him.

"You cried in my arms for hours." He continued, "And then I agreed to give you your first kiss."

"Yes, you did." Freya sighed softly, remembering how his lips had felt against hers, "Those were the days, Loki."

"What brings you here, Freya?" He asked, moving so she could see all of his face.

"Join me for a walk tonight." She said quietly, "We'll go to my favourite garden... We haven't done that for a while."

"Alright." Loki agreed with a sleepy grin, "If that's all you needed, I'm going back to sleep."

"Meet me at sunset." Freya told him with a warm smile, "I'll wait at the gates for you."

Loki reached up steadily and squeezed her hand in acknowledgement before settling back into the pillows with his eyes closed. Freya watched him as he drifted back into sleep, and with a warm smile she left him to his rest, trying to quell the anxiety that was swimming around inside her. That night would be the night she broke his heart.

* * *

><p>The breeze was warm as it drifted through the early evening air, and the birds, who had been singing brightly all day, were beginning to quieten down as night drew ever closer. The water in the pond of the garden of lilies rippled as small leaves occasionally fell onto the surface, and the air was peaceful and quiet.<p>

"Freya, why are we out here?" Loki asked as they sat in one of the trees in the gardens, noticing his friend's anxious state, "What are you not telling me?"

Freya's heart was heavy, and had been all afternoon. She hated to break this kind of news to him, especially when she loved him so dearly. She felt purely evil for what she was about to do, and she hoped that he could forgive her for ruining his happiness. But she would rather tell him sooner than later.

"Oh, Loki..." She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, reaching over to take his hand.

It was now or never.

"Loki, I have something very important to tell you... It is not good news, and I hate to do this to you..." Her voice trembled as she spoke, and she squeezed his hand tightly as the worry etched itself on to his face, "I was walking through the gardens, just before I came to see you this afternoon. I happened across Lady Astrid... And..."

"And what?" Loki asked her, squeezing her hand in return, "Freya, please..."

"She was in the arms of another man." Freya spoke slowly and calmly, "I saw them embracing and kissing. And she asked to meet him again tonight... Right here. I am so, so sorry, Loki."

"You are certain of what you saw?" Loki spoke very quietly and very solemnly, noticing Freya nodding out of the corner of his eye which caused him to let out a bitter laugh, "I am a fool. Such a fool..."

"No, Loki. No..." Freya breathed, turning to clasp both hands in hers, feeling them trembling quite violently, "She is the fool, not you. I merely wished for you to see it with your own eyes, should you not believe me."

Loki's gaze snapped to meet hers, his emerald eyes glittering with what looked like the beginnings of tears. Loki very rarely showed his emotions, and to see him like that broke her heart. She could only assume that he'd been much more attached to Astrid than she believed and it made her feel a million times worse.

"Why would I not believe you?" He seemed to be rather shocked by her previous statement, "I trust you with my life, Freya. You have never given me reason to doubt you. Ever."

It was Freya's turn to become tearful in that moment. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, embracing him so tightly that he could barely breathe. She buried her face in his neck and whispered apologies into it, cupping the back of his head lovingly. The sound of giggling caught the pair's attention, though, and without a thought, Loki made them disappear from sight. Astrid emerged from a small cluster of trees with none other than Ári in tow, and the two were in each other's arms in seconds, kissing so passionately that Loki felt sick to his stomach.

Freya looked across at her friend, noticing that a tear had escaped his eyes. His face was red, with rage, shame and humiliation. Astrid had made a complete fool out of him. As the couple fell to the ground and began to remove one another's clothes, Loki looked away from them, utterly defeated. Freya looked rather worried as she gazed at him, and he reached back to take her hand, holding onto her as tightly as he could.

"Please let us leave." He breathed, "I cannot bear to see any more."

"Alright." Freya whispered, touching his cheek, "I will take us to your chambers."

With great concentration, Freya took a breath before waving a hand in front of them to move them to Loki's rooms, and moving them from the garden all the way back to the palace was rather exhausting. However, Loki's needs were her priority and she refused to show him that she was fatigued.

Relief flooded over the Prince at the familiarity of the surroundings, but he was so angry and so hurt by what Astrid was doing behind his back. She was the only woman who he genuinely believed had wanted him as he'd wanted her. In his rage, he knocked most of his furniture over with a burst of magic while trying to fight the flood of emotion that he was suddenly feeling. How could one woman cause him to feel this badly? Closing his eyes, he sat himself on the ground, not caring where in the room he was.

"L-Loki...?"

When Loki opened his eyes he found that he was sat on the floor by his bed, and he could see a rather scared looking Freya edging towards him, as though she was approaching a frightened animal. He reached for her, feeling the tears burning his eyes once again. It was shameful to get so upset about a woman. But he genuinely felt cared for and loved by Astrid. He felt more special with her than he ever had before.

Freya took his hand and allowed him to pull her gently into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he rested his head on her chest, and he let the first of his tears fall. He wondered if the tears were angry ones rather than ones of heartbreak as he wasn't quite able to understand what he was feeling. Freya hushed him, stroking his hair tenderly as she began to rock him in her arms.

"She is not worthy of you." She told him softly, "Any woman would be lucky to have you. You deserve nothing but love, respect and loyalty. A Bilgesnipe would be more preferable company than her."

This earned her a small huff of laughter, which caused her to smile through tearful eyes. She felt so guilty for getting him into this state. She felt terrible for breaking his heart in such a way.

"I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, Loki. I have ruined your happiness, and I feel terrible." She whispered, kissing his head lightly, "But, I could not allow you to be left unaware of her actions."

"You are not the one who has destroyed my happiness, Freya." Loki spoke so quietly, she could barely hear his voice, "She is. She has been unfaithful to me, and she has deceived me. I am the God of Mischief and Lies, and I did not see this coming. I was so blind to her true nature, and I have allowed you to be hurt because of it. Forgive me, Freya."

"Oh, Loki..." Freya breathed, clutching him tighter, "You have done me no wrong. It would seem that she is to blame for all of this."

Lifting his head from her chest, Loki looked into the eyes of his friend, reaching up to brush a falling tear away. They both looked at one another, clearly upset over the whole situation, and as Freya pressed a kiss to his forehead, he closed his eyes as he felt a rather unfamiliar jolt flood through his chest. She gave him a warm smile. A beautiful, warm, loving smile. He took her hand and kissed it, keeping an arm around her waist as he then reached up to wipe his eyes.

"Thank you for being here, Freya." He whispered, "Thank you."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Hope you're all keeping well! Here's chapter eight! I really hope you all enjoy it!

**SparklesJustReads:** Wow, thanks for that review! I'm so pleased that you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad to present you with this one!

**OmuiYuni: **Well, we had our discussion about this, didn't we, hun? ;) Thanks for the review! I welcome all kinds of feedback! Enjoy chapter eight!

**anon: **Thanks for the good luck message and thanks for the review. I actually had a two hour lesson and I drove on the road! Nearly wet myself but it was worth it. Enjoy chapter eight and thanks again!

**SilverShadowWolf46: **Thanks for the review and here's the update you asked for! Enjoy!

**AgnetCoCo: **Your wish is my command. Here's chapter eight! Thanks for the review!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Loki and Astrid's screaming match could be heard all over the palace of Asgard.

The secret was out about Astrid's behaviour towards the Prince, and the guard who Astrid had betrayed Loki with had forfeited his post for his foolish actions. Loki had decided to take a more dignified approach and deal with Astrid in the privacy of the palace. While Freya paced back and forth in Thor's chambers, the Warriors Three, Sif and Thor all watched her carefully, each trying to ignore the yelling coming from Loki's chambers just down the large corridor from them. How could she have not said anything to them when she knew of Astrid's disgusting behaviour? Thor looked rather angry, and because Thor was angry, Sif clearly felt the need to be angry as well. Freya just knew that the anger was directed at her which made her realise that he was upset with her for destroying his brother's happiness.

"You glare at me, Thor, yet you do not speak your mind." She said quietly, causing the Warriors Three to glance across at Thor with raised eyebrows, "Please, tell me what ails you."

"Forgive me, Freya." Thor also spoke rather quietly, "I am merely angry about how Lady Astrid has treated my brother. She has behaved monstrously."

"If I can see through your brother's lies, I can certainly see through yours." Freya's voice sounded darker than she intended it to, "You blame me for bringing an end to Loki's happiness. I understand that, but your brother thanked me for it."

Her pacing hadn't stopped as she'd spoken, but it did when she heard the voice of Sif from beside Thor. Sif and Freya had always shared a rather unusual friendship, that often moved from positive to negative in the space of a few seconds. Sif was sometimes so quick to side with Thor that it caused a lot of arguments, usually involving herself and Freya.

"You were jealous of Astrid and Loki. It was plain for all to see."

After a moment of silence, Freya slowly turned her head to look at the female warrior, and she stopped her pacing to move towards the taller woman, giving her a glare that made Volstagg and Fandral lean further back in their seats.

"My feelings for Loki do not concern you, _Sif_." She hissed, "Loki and I witnessed her betrayal with our own eyes."

"It is well known that you are powerful enough to create such an illusion, _Freya_."

Freya was seething. How dare she make such an accusation? No, no, that would not do. Not at all. Freya squared up to Sif, letting out a long breath as her skin began to redden, sparks emerging at the tips of her fingers. Hogun stood quickly, as did Fandral, while Thor and Volstagg began to edge back away from the angry woman. Sif was not backing down, however, and she drew her sword slowly before beginning to circle the smaller girl.

"Come now, ladies. It need not come to this..." Fandral moved towards the women, giving them his most dashing smile, "Please, do not take this any further."

His comment was directed mostly at Sif, who was now starting to regret drawing her sword on Freya as flame started to work its way up the golden-red haired woman's arms. She eyed Freya warily as the fire spread further, lighting up her whole body and her hair in a beautiful aura of gold, red and orange.

"You believe that I would go out of my way to destroy Loki's happiness?" Freya breathed as her eyes to glow a brilliant shade of white, conjuring a fireball in the palm of her hand, "You dare to suggest that I would stoop so low? Who are you to talk to me about my feelings for Loki, when you yourself feel so strongly for his brother?"

"Freya, I order you to stop this madness!" Thor yelled, only to have a ball of fire thrown at his head, which was extinguished before it could do any damage by Freya as she tensed at his words.

"Stay out of this, Thor." Freya warned him, turning her pure white gaze to him, "You should learn now that it is very silly to get involved in quarrels between women."

"Indeed." Sif agreed, raising her sword again as she kept her eyes on the blazing woman before her.

Another fireball was conjured in Freya's hand and the others suddenly wished that they were not in Thor's chambers. Fiery Freya outdoors was bad enough but in an enclosed space, she was deadly. The tension and silence were almost unbearable. Freya was trying to quell her anger, but the thought of anyone accusing her of deliberately hurting Loki caused her blood to boil.

"Apologise, Lady Sif." Volstagg finally spoke up, giving the woman as stern a look as he could manage, "You accuse Lady Freya with no evidence."

It seemed the only logical way to stop the young woman from burning the palace to the ground and to stop her from incinerating Sif where she stood. Sif realised this rather quickly, and she sheathed her sword once more, swallowing her pride and the bile that had risen in her throat before bowing to her slowly, their eyes never losing contact.

"Forgive me, Lady Freya." She said quietly, "My words are regrettable, and I know I cannot take them back, but I can apologise for jumping to conclusions so rashly. I am sorry."

Freya's breathing began to slow, and she let out another long breath, extinguishing the flames that had engulfed her body. Her skin slowly changed back to its porcelain tone and her white eyes steadily returned to their usual sparkling silver. Her strength was quite phenomenal. When it came to magic, she outranked Loki by a long way, and even Frigga claimed that she was not as gifted as Freya. So after such a display of her power, it did not surprise the others that she stood still as tall and straight as she had when she had squared up to Sif.

"I accept your apology, Lady Sif." She spoke quietly, almost meekly, "And I offer my own. My reaction was unwarranted and I wasn't thinking clearly. Please forgive me."

"Of course, Lady Freya." Sif bowed again, moving closer to the younger woman who turned to Thor tearfully.

"Forgive me, your highness."

Thor simply smiled at her and gave her a nod of acknowledgement, his grin widening as Sif placed an arm around Freya's shoulders. Loki and Astrid could still be heard shouting through the halls of the palace, and Freya looked towards Thor's chamber doors, leaving Sif's comforting arms to continue her pacing.

"Freya? Do you truly love my brother?" Thor asked her as he and Volstagg took their seats once again.

"Thor, my love for him is so strong that I would take any death and any pain in the universe for him." Freya's answer came much faster than anyone anticipated, "I would tear my own heart from my chest if it would spare him. I would go to the ends of the nine realms and back for him. I love him more than any of you will ever understand."

"Your loyalty and your love for him do you credit, Lady Freya." Volstagg spoke very softly, giving Freya his warmest grin, "He is very lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thank you, Volstagg." Freya whispered, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat, "You are very kind."

"Come and sit with us, Freya. Before you ruin the floor with your pacing." Fandral offered her a lovely grin and his hand, beckoning her towards him with a nod of his head, "Loki will come to you when it is over."

The shouting suddenly grew louder, and Freya gasped as she heard Loki scream at Astrid to get out of his chambers and leave the palace. Everything finally fell silent. Freya let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, and she sagged where she stood, looking to Thor with wide eyes who got out of his seat slowly, moving towards Freya.

"We should make sure he's alright." He said quietly, "I will be back with news soon, my friends. I do not think it wise to leave him alone at a time like this."

The two wasted no time in walking away from Thor's rooms and heading straight for Loki's chambers. They needed to be sure that he was alright. They needed to see him and be with him. Freya had the desperate need to comfort him as she had the previous day. Her heart was breaking for him all over again. Arriving at the door to his rooms, they could hear his angry shouts as he destroyed his chambers, and Freya was almost hesitant to knock on the door. Thor beat her to it, hammering away at it with his fist as Loki broke something else on the other side.

"Loki? It is your brother! Will you let me in?"

Freya gasped and jumped back as something heavy hit the door, watching Thor carefully as he put an arm in front of her to shield her should Loki fly out of the room in a wild rage.

"Go away!"

"Brother, I have Freya with me!" Thor called again, "Will you not allow her to see you?"

The thudding and the screams of rage suddenly seemed to stop. They could hear Loki breathing heavily from inside the room as he contemplated his brother's words. At least he had stopped destroying his room. Freya gave Thor a half-hearted glare, despite being slightly grateful that his words had worked. She hated it when he used her as a way to get to his brother. The door opened slowly, revealing a very calm looking Loki, who gave Thor a forced smile as his gaze quickly moved to Freya.

"Would you be so kind as to leave us, Thor?" He asked, reaching out to take Freya's arm gently.

"As long as you are well." Thor replied with a frown.

"I am well." Loki said with a wider grin, "Perfectly well. Now, if you'll excuse us."

With that, he tugged Freya into his chambers and practically slammed the door in Thor's face. Freya looked at the man in front of her and then at the very neat and clean room, grimacing as she felt another energy to the right of her, in the bed chamber.

"Remove this illusion, Loki." She called to him softly, "You know not to fear judgement from me."

As Loki lifted his spell and the illusion of him faded away, Freya's jaw dropped when she saw the mess his chambers were in. There were bits of furniture and ornaments all over the place. He'd even broken one of his balcony doors off of its hinges. Stepping cautiously over broken pieces of pot, wood and glass, she headed towards the bed chamber, reaching around to knock on the damaged door.

"Are you in here, darling?" She asked quietly, looking around the door to see him sat on the bed, his head cradled in his hands, "Oh, Loki..."

Edging forward, she knelt before him and reached up to take one of his hands, noticing bruising that was forming on his cheek. Her jaw went slack once again as she saw the mark, and she cautiously reached up to run a finger just underneath it.

"Did _she_ do this?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Yes." His voice was raw, probably from all the shouting and screaming, "She claimed that you had tricked me. She claimed that you were jealous of the two of us. I know illusions, Freya. I know them better than my own name, and what I saw was no illusion. When I told her that I had no reason to disbelieve you, she struck me."

Freya bit her lip as she thought of Sif's accusation. Were her feelings so obvious? It made her feel quite vulnerable. What if Loki knew? What if the revelation disgusted him? All that Freya could be thankful for was that he believed her. She would have to deal with the extent of his knowledge about her love for him another time.

"I thank you for your loyalty to me." She whispered, "I'm sorry that you were hurt because of it."

"'Tis only a bruise."

Freya paused, biting her lip once more as she looked from the ground, back to Loki's face. She gave him a sad smile, grimacing and cupping his face in her hands.

"I was not referring to that."

Loki nodded, bowing his head with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart.

"I know."

Leaning forward, Freya kissed his forehead before enveloping him in the warmth of her arms, feeling how his body trembled from the effects of his outburst. His arms moved around her as he gripped the back of her gown, hiding his face in her neck. She had never seen him so distressed before. It made her chest hurt when she felt him trying his best to hold back his emotions. That was the one thing that she didn't like about him. He was so convinced that showing his emotions was a weakness that he rarely let anyone know what he was truly thinking or feeling.

"If it cheers you up, Sif accused me of the same things Astrid did. And I almost incinerated her." Freya told him, stroking the back of his head, "Thor tried to intervene but I threw a fireball at his head."

"Did you hit him?" Loki asked her, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"No." She replied, "My aim, thankfully, wasn't up to scratch today."

She released him to look into his eyes, letting out a soft laugh as he gave her a smile, ducking his head again. He was thankful that she was there to catch him when he fell. Everyone needed that person who they could rely on so closely, and for him it was Freya. She was the only one he could turn to apart from his mother.

"I sent her away." He said with a weak smile, "I have been an idiot, Freya. A complete fool."

"No." Freya whispered, "You were falling for a deceptive woman. We all fall in love, Loki."

"I wasn't in love with her." His eyes widened.

He'd been rather quick to correct her, and judging by the look on her face, they had both noticed it. He stood up slowly, taking her with him before walking with her to the balcony door, waving his hand as the room began to mend itself.

"You know... Things will get easier." She said quietly, "Your time will come. You will find a woman who makes your world a brighter place, and who treats you with the love and respect you deserve."

Loki smiled down at Freya, taking her hand and squeezing it as the two fell into comfortable silence, looking out over Asgard. Freya looked to her feet, letting out a rather gentle sigh.

_If only that woman was me. _

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Greetings, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks so much for the support! So... With my bosses suddenly deciding to break my team up (which we're all deeply sad about), I have lost my long weekends, so I have no idea how much time I'll have for writing. Fingers crossed, I can get my novel finished and sell it... Really, it may take a miracle for that as no-one seems to want to read the first draft. Anyway...

**AngetCoCo: **Here you go! New chapter! Thanks for the review.

**Equal-Opportunity-Reader: **Well, Thor should know better than to interfere when Freya's on fire ;). Thanks for the review hun!

**OmuiYuni: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Simone98: **That shove might be just around the corner... Thanks for reviewing!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

The night of Loki and Astrid's separation was one that would change the lives of Freya and Loki forever.

The events of that night began when Freya was sitting in the library alone. She'd given Loki some space and had gone to find some peace and quiet after explaining the situation to Thor. She was staring out of the window, watching the sun set peacefully over Asgard as she thought about Loki. More often than not, she thought about Loki.

The sound of the door opening caused her to break away from her thoughts, however, and she looked around to see none other than Astrid marching towards her with a look of pure rage on her face. And in her hand she held a long bladed dagger, causing Freya to leap to her feet as she conjured her own sword. How Astrid had managed to get back into the palace undetected, Freya did not know, but now she was cornered and alone with a vicious looking woman.

"You! You ruined _everything_!" Astrid spat, swinging the blade at Freya with a venomous growl, "I was going to be a Princess! I could have been a Queen!"

Freya didn't have to time to reply as Astrid swung at her again, screaming at her, calling her all the names under the sun. Disappearing in a wisp of smoke, Freya appeared again a few inches away, blocking one of Astrid's blows with her own sword.

"You wronged Loki! This was your own doing!" She yelled, "You never wanted him! You only wanted to satisfy your hunger for wealth and power! You are a fool, Astrid!"

* * *

><p>In his chambers, Loki paced back and forth as an utterly anxious feeling settled in his stomach. He had no idea where it had come from and what the reason was behind it but he knew that something was wrong. A knock at the door startled him from his worrying, and he opened it to find one of the guards standing there with a rather concerned expression on his face.<p>

"Your highness." The guard bowed slowly, "Astrid of Vanaheim has been seen entering the palace. We have soldiers searching for her but we cannot find her."

Loki didn't even speak. He just hurried out of his chambers and with the guard in tow, he set off in search of Freya. If Astrid had come back, it wouldn't be to see him. The last he knew, Freya had been in the library reading, but as he and the guards searched from room to room, he kept his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of either her or Astrid.

All of a sudden, as they approached the library, the hairs on the back of Loki's neck and on his arms began to stand up...

* * *

><p>As the other woman swung for her again, Freya disappeared and reappeared behind her, kicking her to the ground. They'd been fighting for a long time and both were growing increasingly tired. As she saw that Astrid was too tired to move, she moved to apprehend the older woman, grabbing a fistful of silver hair to hoist her to her feet. But in a fluid motion, Astrid disappeared out of Freya's grasp, and before the younger woman could react, a searing, burning pain shot through her abdomen and back. The sound that emerged from her lips sounded so alien to her own ears, as though it was coming from far away rather than her own throat.<p>

With a rather insane smirk, Astrid retracted the blade that she had just forced through Freya's body and quickly fled, leaving Freya to collapse to the ground in a pool of her own blood. She suddenly felt very dizzy, almost as if she was floating above her own body. She'd been stabbed. Run through, actually. The blood began to make her clothes stick to her, and as she tasted iron on her tongue, she knew that her mouth was filling with the same substance. Her life was draining away and she was going to die, alone on the floor of the library.

But the sound of thudding caught her attention, and she was suddenly aware of voices calling out for Astrid. But a familiar voice brought her an overwhelming sense of peace. Despite how anguished it sounded, she felt safe knowing that its owner was with her. She felt like she was home.

Loki, upon seeing his friend curled up on the library floor, her precious blood staining the beautiful white marble beneath her, screamed her name in utter despair. He felt a rush of heat hit him as he suddenly felt very faint at the hideous scene before him.

"_Freya_!" His voice became raw as emotion flooded him before he had the time to realise it, "No... Oh, no..."

He knelt down beside her, watching as a thick trail of blood ran from her near white lips, down her jaw to her neck. He quickly rolled her over to examine her injuries, and when he saw that she'd been run through, his heart seemed to stop for a moment. She needed a healer, and she needed one quickly. He wasn't prepared to let her go. Not yet.

"Astrid wanted you in order to become a Princess... And then a Queen." Her words were weak, but Loki could hear them clearly, which drew his attention to her face again, "She did this to me..."

"And she will be punished severely for it, I promise you..." The Prince breathed, lifting her into his arms to cradle her as she began to close her eyes, "Freya?!"

He slapped her cheek lightly, feeling relief wash over him when she let out a groan as he stood with her in his arms, walking as fast as he could out of the library as the guards continued to hunt for Astrid. He hoped his legs would stay strong enough to keep him going. He felt like he was going to collapse.

"Open your eyes! Stay with me..." He pleaded with her, feeling the lump rising in his throat, "I cannot lose you too. You need to stay awake..."

The feeling of her blood sticking to him made his stomach churn as he hurried towards the healing room with her. He screamed for a healer, for anyone to help him with her. He was not going to lose her; not today. He could feel her body shaking as he gripped her tighter, and he felt his knees growing weaker at the thought of her dying in his arms.

"Freya?" He spoke softly to her as a healer hurriedly led him to a bed that he could put the injured woman on, "You are not going to die today. Do you hear me?"

Freya felt so tired. The pain was now minimal and the fear she had felt when Astrid had struck her was slowly ebbing away. She could tell that she, in fact, was dying. So, in her final moments, she knew she needed to share her secret with Loki. She needed him to know how she felt before she left him. She could not rest in peace otherwise. As he carefully placed her on the bed, he could hear her trying to speak to him, and he desperately wanted to tell her to shut up and save her energy, but he couldn't bear to. He knew that this could be the last time he would hear her voice, and to spend an eternity without getting that last chance to hear that sweet sound would be torture.

"I must confess something to you..." She gasped the words out, reaching for Loki's hand as he crouched beside her, with a slack jaw and tearful eyes, trying to ignore how harshly the healers rolled her onto her side to face him, causing her to whimper, "Please..."

"Anything you wish, my darling." He whispered, swallowing thickly as he held onto her hand tightly.

"In this world, there is only one man who I would wish to look upon in my final moments..." She spoke so quietly Loki almost couldn't hear her, "And I am fortunate enough to have him before me now."

Loki's eyes filled with more thick, hot tears as his chest began to heave. Every breath seemed to hurt as the realisation of what she was doing began to dawn on him. She believed that she was dying, and she was trying to make her peace with him, which cut him more deeply than anything he had ever felt. Freya let out a small sob as she squeezed his hand, knowing that there was no way she could stop now. She had to tell him the truth.

"I am in love with you, Loki Odinson." Her eyes began to flutter as she spoke, and Loki's heart leapt into his throat, "Y-you mean everything to me. You are my whole world. I-I could not leave you without letting you know that you are treasured. And you are loved. You are truly, deeply loved..."

"Oh, Freya..." The whisper came out more as a sob than just words as Loki was almost blown away by the power of her statement.

And in that moment, a wave of truth came crashing over him, almost knocking him to the floor. He realised that the jealousy, the need to touch her, and those jolts in his chest that he'd been experiencing were ones of love. Love for her. The woman who was now laying on a healer's bed, dying right before his eyes was so precious to him, and now he understood why. He was in love with her, and hopelessly so. And he was about to lose her. Her eyes began to close, and she let out a long sigh as a peaceful smile appeared on her pale lips. She was letting go. Loki felt like vomiting when he realised that she was giving in to death.

"Freya...?" He breathed, standing up so fast he almost fell as he moved to cup her face, "Freya?! Don't you dare leave me like this! Don't you let go! Do you hear me?"

As a tear slid down his cheek, he fell to his knees, never taking his eyes from her face. She couldn't die. She couldn't tell him something like that and then just leave him! He couldn't say goodbye to her without telling her of his love for her. He couldn't bear to say goodbye at all, but especially not after this. He needed to hear her voice and see her eyes, just one more time.

"Where is she?"

Loki closed his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice, hearing the thudding of his brother's heavy steps following behind her. Frigga rushed around to Freya's bedside, casting a glance at her youngest son who was silently weeping next to Freya's bed. She had never seen him in such a state. She could feel Freya's life force leaving her and as she rolled up her sleeves, the Queen looked to her eldest son who looked lost as he gazed from his brother to the injured woman.

"Thor? Take your brother..." She ordered, causing Loki's eyes to snap open.

"No." His voice was harsh and raw, "I will not leave her!"

"I will not permit you to see this." She told him sternly, "You need to leave, my son. That is an order."

The next thing that Loki felt was Thor's hands on his shoulders, and then heard his older brother speaking to him in a tone so soft, it made the God of Thunder almost unrecognisable. Thor had to get Loki outside and away from Freya so that their mother could work to save her. He knew his mother would use whatever magic and whatever healing skills she could to save the young woman's life.

"Come, brother. Come on." He whispered, grabbing the younger Prince tighter when he fought to get back to Freya's bedside, "Leave our mother to her work."

It was clear that Loki wasn't willing to leave, so Thor heaved his brother out of the healing room and pinned him to the wall opposite the doors, knowing that Loki didn't have the energy to escape his grasp with trickery.

"She is in safe hands, Loki." Thor said quietly, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Loki's head, a look of sympathy mixed with grief washing over the blonde's features, "Mother will do everything in her power to save Freya."

"I cannot lose her, Thor." Loki shook as his body was overcome with emotion, feeling how weak his legs were becoming, "I need to tell her the truth..."

"The truth about what, brother?" Thor asked slowly.

He was frankly unnerved by the state that Loki was in. Loki never shared any kind of emotions with anybody but Freya, and occasionally their mother. Loki normally put up a front when it came to being with Thor, or their friends, or their father, but now his walls were down and he was openly grieving. Maybe he was just too tired to try and hide what he was feeling.

"I need to tell her the truth about how I feel about her..." Loki gasped, feeling his chest tighten as it became harder and harder to breathe, "I love her, Thor."

Thor heard the words and his eyes slid closed at his brother's words. Loki had finally realised the love he had for Freya after all this time. Centuries of the pair dancing around one another had led to this. If Freya didn't survive, then Loki would be grieving for an eternity because it had taken him far too long to come to terms with a love that had lasted for hundreds of years. Feeling Loki struggling to hold himself up, Thor moved onto his knees, supporting his brother as he moved to sit on the ground. The older brother sighed, shaking his head as Loki wiped at his eyes furiously.

"Her being on her deathbed is what has caused me to realise it." The younger man breathed, "I cannot believe how blind I have been. And she feels the same as I do, and she's dying..."

"Mother will work tirelessly to save her. You know this." Thor said, "I hear that Astrid is responsible."

"So Freya claims." Loki answered, his expression rather vacant.

"Astrid was found screaming about what she had done to Freya." Thor told him, "She has admitted it. She seems rather proud of it."

"I care not." Loki spat the words venomously, "Astrid is _nothing_ to me."

"She is in a cell in the dungeons." Thor said quietly, "Freya's parents have been informed. And Astrid will be punished for what she has done."

"She will." Loki snarled, his eyes red with the tears, "I will ensure it."

* * *

><p>They sat in silence for what felt like hours, waiting to hear any kind of news. When Frigga finally emerged from the healing room, Loki's eyes shot to her, and he hurried to his feet so quickly that he hit his back against the wall on the way up. Frigga stepped towards her son, cupping his face in her hands as he made a move to embrace her.<p>

"She has been saved." Frigga said softly, gasping as Loki pulled her into a tight hug, "She is not yet out of danger, but she is stable. For now. She is in a deep sleep and may not wake for some time."

"Thank you, mother." Loki whispered, "Thank you so much."

As he pulled away, Frigga cupped his face again, stroking his cheek lovingly. The look in his eyes said everything she needed to know. Her son had finally realised where his heart lay. It was a shame that it had taken Freya being so gravely hurt for him to realise it, but he had realised it, and she had no doubt that he would act upon it sooner rather than later.

"Go to her." She said softly, "Thor and I will wait for her parents."

Loki wasted no time in moving back to the healing room, hurrying to Freya's bedside. A young healer's apprentice hurried to him with a seat, placing it next to the lady's bed. She curtsied to the Prince, who thanked her with a nod and sat down next to Freya.

"What is your name?" He asked her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Elina, my Prince." She replied, turning slightly to look at him.

"Would you be so kind as to bring me some books from the library?" He asked quietly, "I should like to read to Lady Freya."

"Of course, your highness." Elina whispered, bowing her blonde head as she curtsied once more before hurrying out of the healing rooms in the direction of the library.

Loki turned his gaze back to Freya who had more colour in her cheeks and seemed very peaceful. Her breathing was steady and even, reminding him that she was still alive. His watery eyes felt sore and heavy as his gaze moved down her body. He thought her so beautiful in her peaceful state, and that wasn't a sudden opinion because he had realised how he felt for her. He had always thought her to be beautiful. Always.

"Oh, Freya..." He sighed, reaching out to hold her hand, "What have you done to me?"

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Can I just say, I never expected a response quite like this when I first uploaded this story. I can't thank any of you enough for the support you've shown me. You're amazing. So, here's chapter ten! Hope you enjoy!

**AgnetCoCo: **Here we are! Another chapter for you! And I've started working on chapter 14. Good times! Thanks for reviewing!

**Simone98: **Yes, he finally gets it! Men are so dense sometimes! ;) Thanks for the review!

**anon: **Well, thanks so much for your kind words! I'm trying to do a million and one things right now. Like I'm trying to learn how to paint and draw, I'm learning to drive, I'm saving up for Disneyland Paris this year, and I'm trying to keep on top of my fanfiction and my novel. It's hard work! Thanks for reviewing!

**OmuiYuni: **Why, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much! Thanks for the review!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

While Astrid was languishing in Asgard's dungeons for her crime, Loki spent his days reading to Freya, who still lay comatose in the healing room.

Her parents visited every day, but with their duties, they could not spare the time that Loki could; so they trusted him to stay with her and keep her company while she healed. He would talk to her about what their friends were up to and about where he was going to take her when she woke up. He would whisper secrets to her and tell her stories and create wonderful images in magic, even though she couldn't see them... Anything to try and bring her into consciousness. But when the fourteenth day of her unconscious state arrived, Loki began to feel a little more anxious. He was sat quietly that day, holding her hand as he gently ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

"If you can hear me, Freya, I need you to hold on to my hand." He told her, "Please... I will do anything for you if you just come back to me. Please, please stay with me. Do not leave me."

He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it, squeezing it tightly as he rested his forehead against it. He sat with his eyes closed for a while, just savouring the feel of her hand in his. His peace was disturbed, however, when he felt her fingers tighten around his. His eyes snapped open, and he moved quickly so that he was hovering over her, his other hand moving to her face as he kept a tight hold on her fingers.

"Freya...?" He spoke quickly, looking for any signs of life on her face, "Freya?"

He saw her take a deep breath, and she began to cough, moving to quickly sit up as her eyes shot open in a panic. He reached out to steady her, quickly hurrying to reassure her that she was safe. He felt relief wash over him in a glorious wave. She'd come back to him, and everything was going to be fine.

"What happened to me?" She asked weakly, looking up worriedly at Loki, "I thought I was dying."

"You were." Loki breathed, "You were, but my mother saved you. You have been unconscious for two weeks."

Freya looked so confused and vulnerable. Two weeks? It was hardly surprising, in fairness. The last thing that Freya knew, she was dying. Loki carefully at on the bed beside her, moving his hands to her arms to comfort her. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the bandages around her waist, and she winced as she moved to try and get comfortable.

"Astrid... Where is Astrid?" She asked, gripping her friend's arms as she remembered the woman who put her in that state.

"In the dungeons. Rotting." Loki told her, "Father will decide the appropriate punishment for her."

"You found me..." She whispered, moving closer to him as she reached out to touch his face, "You found me, Loki."

"I did." Loki agreed, taking her hands before they could reach his face and drawing them to his lips to kiss them, "I found you. And you are still here with me."

Freya let out a soft sigh as Loki released her hands before moving around her to plump up her pillows and help her lean back against them. She watched him for a few moments as he went to get her a cup of water, remembering what she had said to him when she thought she was dying. Oh, no... He knew that she was in love with him! How stupid he must have thought her!

He passed her the cup which she drank from gratefully before setting back on the table at her bedside. She settled against the pillows and pulled the blankets around herself, looking to the stack of books that sat near the cup of water. With a frown, she reached out slowly and picked up the first book, running her hands over it softly. Had he been reading this to her? Why did it seem as though she had only just read it herself?

"You didn't get to the end, did you?" She asked him softly, "_Sense and Sensibility_ is my favourite Midgardian book, Loki... Did you know that?"

"I did." Loki replied with a warm grin, "How did you know that I hadn't reached the end of it?"

"I don't know..." Freya whispered, "Were you reading this to me?"

"I've read a lot of books to you over the past two weeks." He answered her softly, letting out a sigh as he stood from his seat, slowly leaning down to kiss her head, "I will go and collect your parents. They need to know that you are awake."

"Thank you." She breathed. feeling a wave of emotion beginning to overwhelm her, "Thank you for everything, Loki."

The Prince stopped in his tracks, turning back to her slowly and sitting himself down on her bed. She looked healthy, bright-eyed and so beautiful that it made his heart clench painfully. She was still here. She was going to get better. He just knew that she was. And he was going to make up for every day that she had missed in her comatose state.

"Thank you for staying with me." He spoke to her so gently as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and Freya couldn't fight her blush as he left her to go and find her mother and father.

She suddenly thought back to the night she almost died. As she tried to let go of her life and be at peace, away from the pain and fear, she had heard him pleading with her. And she tried to grab on to the last part of her life force and she held on tight. She wasn't going to let go when she heard him begging her to stay.

"_Don't you dare leave me like this!"_

She had confessed her love for him in what she believed were her dying moments, to give herself the peace she wanted. She hadn't stopped to think of him in those moments. She hadn't stopped to think about how he would go on with his life knowing that she had felt so strongly for him. What if she had left him with a life of guilt and despair? Rather than being able to grieve over her, would he have been stuck with her words in the back of his mind forever? Oh, she had been so selfish. Shame flooded her as she thought of how badly her actions would have affected him. Burying her face in her hands, she finally let the emotion come through, and she felt her body begin to shake.

She had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

><p>"So... I hear that Prince Loki is taking you out today." Elina's words were soft as she helped Freya into her dress, steadying her as she winced in pain, "Are you sure that you are fit to go horse riding?"<p>

The wound was still hurting Freya when she stood up, sat down or had to bend in any way. So, she could understand Elina's concern about her riding horses with Loki. She knew that he would be gentle and take care of her, and she was so desperate to get out of the palace. She needed her freedom again.

"Loki will take care of me, Elina." She replied with a grin, "If there are any problems, he will bring me straight back here."

"You have only been awake for three days..." Elina said again, tying Freya's dress carefully, "Just... Please be careful."

"I will be." Freya answered quietly, turning to the young apprentice and embracing her as gently as possible, trying to hide the grunt of pain she almost made when she had to bend slightly to hug her, "You have been wonderful, Elina. I will forever be in your debt."

"Nonsense." Elina laughed sweetly, gasping as she saw Loki standing in the doorway of the healing room with a small smile on his face, "Oh! Your highness!"

She hurried to curtsey, earning a nod in return from Loki who turned his gaze straight to Freya, admiring her deep blue day gown. For some reason, since she had woken, Loki had looked at her differently, and she couldn't understand why. His eyes were softer, and his voice was more gentle. He touched her more too, which she wasn't really complaining about, but she had no idea why he was doing so.

"Good morning, Freya." He said with a warm grin, "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Freya replied, allowing him to kiss her hand, "As always, you look very handsome."

His cheeks reddened slightly as he bowed his head, looking up at her through his eyelashes. Confusion spread across Freya's eyes rather quickly. He was blushing? Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, was blushing? What had she missed in the two weeks she'd been unconscious? She dreaded to think what had gotten into him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, watching as Elina placed one more flower into the back of her braid, "I only have the one horse ready. I thought it safer for you if we ride together."

"Where are we going?" Freya asked as Elina took a basket of medical supplies out of the room.

"We are going to your favourite royal garden for the day, but I thought that it would be better for you to go on horseback." Loki answered, grimacing with concern as Freya winced, placing a hand on her stomach again, "Are you sure you wish to go, Freya? You are still in pain."

"No, I am alright." Freya assured him, straightening herself and moving slowly towards him, "While we're out you can finish reading _Sense and Sensibility_. Your voice is soothing."

"Your wish is my command." Loki replied, picking up the book from the table beside Freya's bed, "Now, if you'll allow me, my lady."

He took her hand and pulled her into his side, supporting her around the waist. It was necessary that she had some help walking, due to the pain that she felt with each step she took. She probably wasn't fit enough to go out, but she couldn't stand another day indoors. They set off slowly, and only after a few steps, Freya had to stop, biting her lip as the soreness started to flood around her belly and back.

"Freya, this is clearly too much for you." Loki said quietly, "You cannot possibly go out if you are in this much pain."

"Please, do not let me spend another minute in this room." Freya pleaded through gritted teeth, "I need fresh air."

Loki nodded gently when he saw the look on her face. She was tired of feeling like an invalid. She was tired of being cooped up inside all day and she felt completely useless. The Freya he knew was a girl of nature, who loved to be outside, flying over Asgard or creating new flowers and animals with her magic. She didn't particularly enjoy being inside and sitting down all day. She wanted to be outside, exploring and going on adventures.

"Can you manage the walk down to the courtyard?" He asked softly, "It is a long journey."

"I do not know." Freya breathed, "I just wish to be outside."

Loki steadied her and then eased her onto a bed close to the door, hearing her let out a whimper as he did. He knew he would probably have to bring the horse up to her, which seemed rather ridiculous, but he had to do what was necessary. Freya wanted to go outside, so outside she would go. By any means necessary.

"I will go and fetch the horse." He said softly, placing the book on the bed beside her, "Rest yourself."

When Loki left her, Freya let out a half sob, clutching at her stomach. She was in a lot of pain but she couldn't let Loki or Elina see that. She needed to be outdoors and be with the nature she loved so much once again. She needed to just go and spend a lovely day with Loki, and get away from being babied by everybody around her. Erik had been a nightmare when he had visited her. He had been all over her, fussing over everything, asking her if she was alright if she so much as winced. It was growing so tiring.

Outraged shouts caught her attention though, and as the loud sound of hooves filled her ears, she knew that Loki had arrived with the horse.

"Loki! I demand to know what is going on!"

Freya gulped as she heard Odin's voice booming through the hallway, and as Loki jumped from his steed and left him outside the healing room, the Allfather followed him with strong strides, demanding answers from his youngest son. Loki helped Freya to her feet and supported her again, taking slow steps with her as they met Odin at the door to the healing room, the book held tightly to Freya's chest.

"Father, Freya needs to go outside and she cannot walk to the courtyard." Loki said quietly, "I have promised to take her to the gardens."

"So you ride through my palace on horseback?" Odin asked, "How do you expect the poor girl to mount the horse, Loki? If she can barely walk, she certainly cannot mount a horse."

Loki walked slowly with Freya towards his steed, gently rubbing the animal's nose and running his hand through the stallion's mane. With a warm grin, he looked into the horse's eyes, and then he gave his father a rather smug smile.

"Down." He said softly, and the horse, much to Odin and Freya's disbelief, began to lay on the hard floor beneath it, "Now, Freya... Come and sit down."

He eased her onto the saddle with her legs over one side, and then climbed on himself, holding onto her tightly as he tried to settle her securely. She was in his arms, warm, comfortable and without pain. She was more than happy. He patted the side of the horse's face gently, stroking his mane again.

"Up." He ordered quietly, smiling as the horse stood with them both on it before turning to his father, "This will not happen again, father. Not after today. I just did it to ease Freya's journey."

"Your chivalry does you credit." Odin told him, "Take care of her, Loki."

"I always do." Loki answered him with a polite nod of his head, "If you need me, we shall be in our garden."

Odin smiled knowingly and nodded in return, watching as his son clicked his tongue in the horse's ear gently to set it off walking, and his eye never left the pair until they were out of sight. When Frigga had told Odin to expect love in the air, the King hadn't known what she was talking about until he just saw Loki with Freya. Odin had never seen him be so gentle with the girl. Of course, they had always been very dear friends, but this was different. He had stayed by her every day as she had been comatose. He had taken the time to bond with her parents and to bond with Erik, despite it being clearly difficult. His son was making a real effort all for this one woman.

And of course it was no secret that Freya was madly in love with Loki. She had always had that look in her eyes when she gazed at him across the banquet table or across a room. So, perhaps Frigga was right. Maybe love was in the air. Perhaps there would be a wedding on the horizon, too.

As Odin's thoughts left him, he moved away from the healing room and back to the chambers he shared with Frigga. He suddenly realised that he had a lot to discuss with her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the support so far, everyone! You're all incredible and I wouldn't be anywhere without you. I'm returning to my Walking Dead fic as well, and I want to do some art work for that. I'm trying to improve my skills but it doesn't feel like I'm getting anywhere. Trying to balance my hobbies, my relationship, my home life, my time with my dad, and work is all very difficult. I feel like I never have enough time. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the support! I never expected this fic to be as popular as it seems to be so far.

**OmuiYuni: **I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I think we needed peace after the previous chapter. Thanks for the review!

**anon: **That comment means the world to me. Thank you so much. It's a bit of a struggle and I've had a really stressful few years, but I want a career in writing and I want to sell my original work, so I know I need to put the work in when I can. Thanks for the review!

**Simone98: **I plan on this being maybe twenty chapters long before I then move on to the films. Thanks for the review and the support so far!

**Equal-Opportunity-Reader: **Thanks for taking the time to review both chapter nine and ten. It means a lot! And as for where to get the horse and Loki, if I knew, I'd have one of each myself. Not that my wonderful boyfriend isn't amazing enough on his own... I would just like a Loki as well. Anyway... Thanks for the reviews hun!

Happy reading, folks!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

"This Jane Austen woman always writes happy endings." Loki muttered, setting _Sense and Sensibility_ on the ground beside him with a heavy sigh, "_Persuasion_, and_ Pride and Prejudice _had happy endings... Life doesn't have happy endings."

"It does." Freya argued with a grimace, "All of these events with Astrid... Have they not ended happily?"

"They almost didn't." Loki said quietly, "But, yes... They have ended happily."

"See." Freya smiled warmly, "Life does have happy endings."

They were laying on a small patch of grass, looking up at the sky above them as clouds passed by slowly. Loki turned onto his side, resting on his elbow and looking down at Freya as she turned her head to look at him. He felt rather nervous all of a sudden. He'd been waiting for most of the day to talk about this, and now the time had come, he felt rather unsure. He hated anxiety.

"Do you remember the night that you were attacked?" He asked her softly, "You told me something because you believed that you were dying."

The smile on her face faded as her eyes closed slowly. She covered her mouth with her hand for a moment as she tried to find the right words. She felt so guilty about putting him in a position like that and it was only fair that she took responsibility for what she had said.

"Loki, I know that it must have come as a shock..." She said quietly, "And I am so sorry that I put you in that position. It was very selfish of me to confess my love for you, knowing that you would have been left behind to carry that burden."

"No... An apology is not necessary." Loki replied, moving to lower himself down again so that he was laying beside her, "I am actually grateful that you told me."

Freya seemed so confused. Her silver eyes glittered in the sunlight as she looked up at him, feeling panic welling up inside her. Why wasn't he laughing in her face? Why wasn't he angry with her? She would expect absolutely nothing less from him, and she knew that she would totally deserve it if did grow angry with her, as much as she didn't want him to. He took one of her hands in his own and laced their fingers together, using his other hand to brush a strand of hair from her face, which sent a rush through her body of both fear and love at the same time.

"Why?" She asked him, watching his eyes for some kind of reaction.

"I cannot put how I feel about you into words, Freya." He said softly, "But know this. Your feelings for me are reciprocated."

There was a rather pregnant pause as Freya's mind registered what Loki had just told her. Had he really said that her feelings were reciprocated, or was this just a dream? When she realised that he had indeed confessed that he felt the same as she did, and that she wasn't dreaming, a sudden spark of excitement shot through her chest, and butterflies fluttered in her belly.

The smile that broke out onto Freya's face at that moment was the most beautiful thing that Loki had ever seen. He moved closer to her, gently cupping her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. Freya couldn't breathe. He was being serious. He was actually telling her that he loved her as well. The ability to speak had left her as a huge lump formed in her throat, and Loki gently pulled back to look at her as she smiled with large tears rolling down her cheeks.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, brushing his lips against hers. He felt her shiver, and as a pleasurable jolt ran through her body, she moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his in return. He cupped her face to bring her closer, kissing her with all the passion that he could muster. When they broke apart, he pressed his head to hers again, pulling her close to him.

"Until Astrid's trial is over, I believe it would be best that we keep this between us." Loki said softly, "I would not want our courtship to be frowned upon."

"You are asking me to court you?" She asked him, feeling him nod against her.

With a tearful smile and a warm laugh, she nodded in return, kissing him as lovingly as she could manage as she cupped his face in her dainty hands.

"I am yours, Loki." She whispered, "I am all yours."

From the foliage surrounding the couple, Erik let out a quiet growl at what he was seeing. He was determined that he would make Freya his wife, regardless of Loki's apparent affections for her. Loki would not have her. He knew that this would happen. Now that Loki was rid of Astrid, he would go after Freya because she was so vulnerable, and because she would succumb to his charms. Erik had to warn her, and then he would be the one to marry her. Not Loki.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>The sound of the heavy rainfall over Asgard made Loki and Freya feel at peace as they lay on Loki's bed, his soft voice lulling Freya into an early sleep. As he stopped his reading, however, Freya opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, kissing his lips softly.<p>

"Why have you stopped?" She asked him, watching a rather naughty grin appear on his face as he pointed to the book.

Freya read the next few lines and let out a gasp, covering her mouth with wide eyes as she continued to read the text. She knew she should never have left Loki to pick a book to read. He had picked a story that was positively pornographic. How had this even been allowed into the library?

"Loki!" She scolded him, feeling him pull her closer.

They had grown closer over the six days that had passed than they ever had been, and being with Freya was the most wonderful thing that Loki had experienced. He and Astrid had not done anything like this. They hadn't laughed like this or come as close to intimacy as they were at this moment, and to have this with Freya was a wonderful thing.. He was going to make the young woman blush furiously, he decided, and not only that, he was going to make her squirm as well. He cleared his throat and began to read on, deepening his voice to a point where he sounded as pornographic as the words did. And the fact that Freya's lower body began to tingle made it a million times worse.

"Loki... Stop reading." She whispered, taking the book from him and placing it on his bedside table, "Just stop..."

"What is it?" He asked her as she turned onto her back, feeling her hands gripping his tunic.

"Kiss me." She breathed, moving her hands to his shoulders and then his face, "Kiss me, Loki."

Loki let out a triumphant smirk. She wanted him. Oh, Gods, how she wanted him. Her eyes were burning with passion and lust, and as he complied to her wishes and leaned down to kiss her, he heard the softest, breathiest moan escape her throat. It sent a pulse of energy straight to his groin. He kissed her languidly, and lazily, testing her to see if she wanted more. And judging by the tightening of her hands around his face, she definitely wanted more. His lips moved down her jaw to her throat, and as she trembled beneath him, he let out a satisfied smirk.

The setting was so romantic. The rain fell outside of Loki's bedroom windows, and the light of candles was all they had to see one another. They were on a warm bed, comfortable in one another's arms and somehow Loki's thoughts about Freya being a bumbling mess when it came to intimacy were all wrong. It was like she'd been dreaming of it her whole life, and she seemed to know what she was doing. He'd been with a few women before, but none who he genuinely felt love for. And he loved Freya in such a way that words could not begin to describe it. They broke their kiss, and as Freya looked into his eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair before leaning up towards him, moving her lips to his ear.

"Make love to me." She whispered, nuzzling him with her forehead, "You have been my dream for so long, Loki. This has been my dream."

"You are certain?" He asked her, cupping her face gently, "Freya, if there was ever any woman I wanted to savour this with, it is you. You always said that you would wait for your wedding night..."

"Because I never believed I would have something like this with you." She answered him, kissing his lips, "I could never imagine laying with any man other than you. The thought of it has always been repulsive to me. Now that we are together, I will give myself to you willingly, whenever you wish to have me. I do not think that I can bear to wait until we marry... If we marry..."

"This may hurt you." He whispered, kissing her softly, "You do know this, don't you?"

"I care not." She answered him, "If enduring a small amount of pain means that I can make love with you, I will gladly take it."

Carefully sliding his hand into hers, Loki pulled her upward so slowly, and as he kissed her, he crossed his legs carefully and then began to ease her into his lap before his lips met hers once more. They embraced one another, kissing languidly as Loki's long fingers began to carefully unfasten Freya's pale pink day gown. He felt her shiver as his lips moved to her neck, and he could feel her chest heaving as he pressed deep, loving kisses to the expanse of her elegant throat.

"Steady your breathing, Freya." He said quietly, "If you are afraid..."

"I am not afraid." She answered him rather quickly, "I have never felt anything like this before."

"Is it how you imagined it to be?" He asked her, beginning to open the back of her dress and remove it from her shoulders.

"Better." She whispered, inhaling sharply as he kissed from the crook of her neck to the end of her shoulder as her fingers curled into the hair at the back of his head.

He heard a long, shaky sigh escape her as he began to hoist her gown upward, running his hands over her corseted waist while keeping his lips against her slender neck. As soon as he felt her small hands slip to his chest to unfasten his tunic, he felt a wonderful jolt fire through his chest. Their eyes met as she began to push the fabric from his shoulders, revealing a green under-shirt which she slid her hands under, mimicking the way he'd been touching her. He sat patiently as she explored his strong abdomen and sides with her dainty fingers, pressing his forehead to hers before tenderly kissing her once more.

Pulling back, he allowed her to gather the hem of his shirt in her hands and lift it over his head, leaving his hair escaping its usually slicked back and very neat style. She ran her fingers straight into it, tousling it even more as she kissed him again. He bit down lightly on her lip as he gathered her gown in his hands, before he lifted it over her head, meeting her lips once more in a searing kiss when she pulled her hair out of its braid. As their eyes met, he carefully scooped her up, getting to his knees with her legs around his waist before he lay her back against the pillows, wrapping them up in the bedsheets.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

Silver eyes met emerald as pale fingers combed through golden-red hair, a strong arm wrapping around a small waist, bringing cold and warm flesh together. Full lips met thin ones in a long, loving kiss, and the hand that had been running through those beautiful locks slid beneath the sheets, fingers running over the pale fabric that was nestled between two beautiful thighs.

"Sore." The silver eyes sparkled warmly, "Wonderfully sore. What about you?"

Loki turned his head so that he was fully facing Freya, caressing the side of her breast gently as he pulled her even closer, cradling her in his arms before looking beneath the sheet, removing the fabric from between her legs. She had stopped bleeding.

"While I feel a sense of joy..." He said sleepily, cupping her cheek, "I am sad that your first experience was so painful."

"It will get better in time." She assured him, drawing him into a kiss before pressing their foreheads together, "I wish to try again."

Loki chuckled and gave her a rather mischievous smile as he pressed a loving kiss to her temple, moving against her again to whisper into her ear. He had no idea that love would feel like this. He had no idea that he could care for someone so much, or love them so deeply.

"Patience, darling." He whispered, "You will only endure more pain if we were to try again now, and I would not wish to hurt you any more."

Freya looked up at him with tearful eyes, barely able to believe how tender he was being. She smiled softly, blinking her tears away as she kissed him again, pulling him closer to her as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"I am the luckiest woman in all the nine realms." She whispered, "To be in your arms right now... It is the most wonderful feeling."

Loki smiled at her softly and brushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking the blankets around her. The rain still poured outside, leaving the room feeling cold but fresh. She curled against his chest, running her fingers over his collarbone slowly as he kissed her forehead.

"We should take a bath." He said quietly, "Go to your rooms and collect some things for the rest of the day... And I'll draw us a bath. I wish for you to stay here tonight, my love."

Freya nodded in agreement and slowly got out of bed, waving a hand in front of her face to dress herself before she disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Loki laughed, shaking his head as he climbed out of bed and padded towards the bathroom, stretching his tired muscles. The soft towel that Loki had used to catch Freya's blood disintegrated with a wave of his hand, and as he reached the large room at the other end of his chambers, he used his magic to fill the bath with lovely hot water and lots of bubbles. Freya liked bubbles.

He smiled to himself as he thought of what had just transpired between them. He remembered how she had clutched at him and how she had breathed his name. He thought about how brave she was, even though he knew she was in agony. And it made him love her more. He was determined that now was their time to shine, and he would be in the shadow of his older brother no longer.

Their time had come.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Thor _or its characters. Just my OCs.

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! So, I'm making progress on chapter 14 of this fic! Thanks so much for the support so far! I'll hopefully have a few chapters done by the end of Monday as I have booked a day off work to relax and write at home. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far and I hope you like this chapter!

**Simone98: **Thanks for the review. I understand what you're getting at, but it felt right to me to put the lovemaking in there. There will be a few love scenes in here, but it isn't going to take over and dominate the story so, don't worry. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**anon: **Your reviews never fail to make me smile! Thanks so much! Erik's plans will come in time. I have many ideas. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Happy reading, folks!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Minds<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

Days slowly passed for Loki and Freya, and they had spent most of those days in Loki's bed.

It seemed that Freya was insatiable, which the Prince had not expected. They would make love, sleep, make love again, bathe, keep up appearances for a few hours and then return to his bed, and steadily, this was becoming routine. When the news came to them that Astrid was to have a trial for her attempted murder of Freya, however, it spoiled the haven that the two had found themselves in. The day of the trial itself was one that neither would be able to forget for a long, long time.

Astrid was sentenced to spend the rest of her life in a dungeon on Vanaheim. The trial had been horrendous for Freya, and having to relive the night of her attack was one of the hardest things she ever had to face. To see Loki talk about what he found when he was hunting for Astrid was heartbreaking, and due to the testimonies and the physical evidence that had been found along with Freya when she was discovered in the library, there had been a lot of deliberation over Astrid's sentencing, despite the fact that she had openly admitted her guilt to the entire court. When the verdict had been announced, Freya's legs had almost given way with relief. Now that the event was over, and as the people in the court had dispersed, Loki joined Freya on the balcony of the great hall. She was deep in thought, and as he touched her shoulder gently, she startled violently beneath his hand.

"It's over, darling." He said quietly, drawing her quaking body into his side as he wrapped her up in his cape to warm her, "We can announce our courtship as soon as you wish."

"I would rather wait a while." Freya whispered, "I need some time just to let this day pass and be forgotten."

Loki kissed her head lovingly, resting his cheek against it while enveloping her in his strong arms, feeling her cling to him like a child would cling to its mother. There was finally a sense of peace in their lives. They could be together regardless of what anyone else thought and soon, they wouldn't have to hide any more. He soothed her with the gentle working of his hands over her arms and back, and without a word, she teleported them to his rooms.

"I feel tired." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him, "It has been a trying day."

"It has been a rather traumatic day." Loki spoke softly her as he smoothed the hair from her face, kissing her in return, "You did brilliantly, love."

Freya nodded slowly and sank onto Loki's luxurious sofa, letting go of his hand as she ran hers over her face. She felt him sit beside her, noticing that his armour had gone and that his expression was soft as he gazed at her tired form. He was concerned for her. He reached over to brush her hair from her face again, before he leaned in to kiss her lips gently once more.

She needed comfort. And he knew _one _way that he could comfort her, not that he believed that she would appreciate it at a time like this. When she cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, he let out a warm smile and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body tenderly. It appeared that she wanted the comfort as much as he felt the need to give that to her.

Their foreheads touched, and their eyes met, allowing Loki to see how stressed Freya really was. The poor woman had been through quite the ordeal over the past few weeks, and it had taken great strength for her to come out of the other side. With a heavy sigh, she moved and pressed her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tightly.

"I love you, Loki." She whispered, feeling his hands moving up and down her back.

"And I you." He replied quietly, "Go to your chambers, darling. Rest."

"I would rather stay here with you. Yet, while I said I wished to wait before telling our parents of our courtship... I hate to be hiding like this, and having to use my magic to get to my room without being seen." She breathed, "I do not wish to have to disappear back and forth between our rooms. It tires me. And I am sure that Erik is aware of something. He has this habit of questioning me about you."

"Are you telling me you wish to reveal our courtship now?" He asked her with an arched eyebrow.

Freya looked so unsure, and the Prince was certain he had never seen her look that way before. She looked terrified, confused, and so stressed that Loki realised he had to be as patient as he could with her so that she made the right decision. He didn't care when they announced their relationship. He only wanted her to be happy. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, and carefully cupped her face, watching as tears filled her eyes.

"I know not what to do..." She breathed, "Loki..."

"Calm yourself..." He soothed her with gentle touches to her hair and face as he pulled her into his body, trying to comfort her, "We need not rush this, my darling. We can take as much time as we need."

Freya nodded against him and let out a shaky breath, pressing closer to him for more comfort. He made her feel so safe, like nothing in the universe could tear them apart. He made her feel as though he would protect her and love her for all eternity.

"You know that I wish for you to be happy also, Loki." She said quietly, "I love you... I wish to know what you want to do about our situation. Would you like to speak with our parents now?"

"I would." Loki answered honestly, "But I know that you are not ready, and it would be cruel of me to force you into doing something that you are not prepared for."

"If you are by my side, then I am sure that I can find the strength I need to face our families." Freya whispered, "I feel so confused, but... The truth... It has to emerge sooner or later, and I would rather be open and honest with our parents."

Loki nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead. He reached up to cup her face with one hand, supporting her against him with his other. What she had done to him, he would never know. But she was positively the most divine creature in the nine realms, and there was nothing that could sway his opinion on the matter. How he had not noticed this in all their years of friendship, he would never know. Regardless, he realised now how wonderful she truly was.

"Did you speak the truth during the trial?" Freya asked softly, looking up at him with her big silver eyes, "About the anguish you felt when you believed I was dying?"

"Every word." Loki answered her, feeling his chest begin to tighten, "Thor had to physically restrain me and remove me from your side. I could not bear to leave you... Not when I realised how I felt towards you."

He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes, brushing away a falling tear. She kept her eyes on him as he gently kissed her, pressing his head to hers again. The touch was so intimate, as was this moment that they were sharing, that Freya suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. She had never seen Loki look as he did at that moment. His eyes were sparkling, as though he was fighting tears.

"I _burn_ for you." He told her quietly, trying to fight the sudden onset of nerves he felt at the thought of unburdening his soul to her as he was about to, "My heart beats so fast that it becomes almost painful. And I feel breathless when I look into your eyes, Freya... For all these years, I have been so blind to not notice that the most wonderful treasure in the whole universe was before my very eyes. You outshine every woman in the nine realms, Freya. The next time I see your mother, I will thank her for bringing such a beautiful angel into the world."

"Oh, Loki..." She whispered, "I love you so much. I do not deserve you. Not at all."

Her reddened eyes widened as he kissed her lips lovingly, and her fingers went straight to his hair to stroke through the lovely ebony locks, spoiling his usual neat hairstyle straight away. She liked it to be a little wild. He looked very luscious with his hair all over the place, and she adored that fire that he had in his eyes when they were together like this.

"Take me to bed." She said softly, looking at him lustfully, "Make love to me."

Loki practically threw her off of his lap as he went to pull her towards his bed chamber, thrusting his fingers through hers and gripping her hand tightly. He tugged her to his chest and kissed her deeply, walking her backwards as he began to unfasten her gown. She made quick work of his tunic, catching her heel on the back of her skirts, which caused her to stumble. Loki hurried to steady her, catching her in his strong arms which caused her to giggle sweetly.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with a smile, earning a fierce kiss in response as he pulled her back upward, gripping her skirts and lifting them slightly as he held onto her waist again, turning them slowly as if he were waltzing with her.

Arriving at his bed chamber, he waved his hand to close the door behind them, and Freya waved hers to light the candles in the room. Slowly, they resumed their kissing, and they continued to undress one another, moving closer, and closer to the bed.

* * *

><p>Loki was sure that there was no feeling in the world more wonderful than laying with the love of his life. Feeling the way Freya's body responded to his movements, and how her hands touched him so carefully, sent his head into a spin. Her voice as she moaned softly in his ear, her legs tightening around his back and her fingers threading through his hair all sent pleasurable shivers down his spine.<p>

They shared a deep and passionate kiss as he cradled her body tenderly in his arms, slowly pressing down on her so that he was deeper inside of her. He felt her tense, and he stilled, kissing her slowly as she steadily relaxed and adjusted to the new position. He met her eyes, seeing the soft flush on her cheeks and the twinkle in those beautiful silver orbs when her lips stretched into a stunning smile, and he continued to move again, pressing his lips lovingly to hers.

Freya felt a pleasurable jolt shoot through her every time he moved inside of her, and as she pulled him even closer with her legs, she cupped his face, letting out a sharp breath when he moved so slowly that she could've sworn she was going to fall apart. They didn't speak. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and the soft sounds leaving Freya's lips. She felt him lower his head to rest it in her neck, and she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Her other hand ran down his spine, tracing it with a delicate finger.

"I love you." She told him, feeling him clutch her tighter as he let out a quaking breath.

"I love you." He whispered, clenching his jaw as he felt his release growing ever closer.

He sped up his movements; not by much, but it was just enough to send Freya over the edge. He moved to press his head to hers, hearing her harsh breathing and the small, high-pitched whimpers that escaped her kiss-swollen lips. Freya couldn't move any more, and her breathing seemed to stop for several seconds as she released around him, bringing his own release much sooner than anticipated.

With soft breaths, the pair slowed to a stop, taking the moment to just hold one another. Loki moved to kiss her, feeling how her lips had formed into a wide smile. He opened his eyes to look at her, and he saw the most beautiful, blissful expression on her face. His heart and his chest swelled with love and pride. He had made her so happy with the simple act of showing her his love for her.

He slowly moved to get off of her, but he pulled her straight into his side to hold her. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he smoothed her hair from her face and gazed into her eyes. She smiled at him again, sighing and closing her eyes as she settled further back into the pillows.

"Oh, Loki..." She breathed, laughing as he pressed his lips to her neck, "I never dreamed that making love could be so wonderful."

Loki grinned against the soft flesh of her neck, releasing a deep chuckle as she sighed dreamily, curling up to him. As she turned onto her side, he wrapped himself around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"Loki... I need to tell Erik about us."

Freya's words caused the Prince to tense behind her, and she turned onto her back to look at him, reaching up to brush the backs of her fingers against his cheek. His skin was soft and cool as she touched it, but his expression was fiery, and it put fear in her to think that she'd made him that angry.

"He suspects something already and he... He greatly admires me." She said softly, "This situation... It has been so difficult. I was battling my love for you and trying to distract myself with him, and he is so taken with me that I know I need to tell him as soon as possible."

Loki began to steadily relax as she reached around to rub his back, and she worked her fingers up and down his spine slowly to soothe him. Bringing her other hand up to cup his face, she ran her fingers into the back of his hair and pulled him towards her, kissing him lovingly. Loki sank into her embrace. For once, he would allow himself this happiness and he would not spoil it with his own ridiculously low self esteem. Freya knew his self worth was pitiful and she knew that if there was one person who could help him, it was her. She loved him more and more each time she so much as looked at him, and she wanted to show him that somebody loved him whether he believed it or not.

"You are tired, dear." Loki whispered to her as she fought to keep her eyes open, letting his fingers gently drift across her cheek, "As am I. Let us rest for a while, hmm? I love you."

"And I love you." Freya replied with a small smile, feeling his lips against her forehead as he drew the thick bed covers around them and pulled her closer into him.

He closed his eyes as she curled into him, wrapping herself around him to draw him even closer. They lay with their foreheads touching, breathing one another in as they settled into a peaceful sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
